AKA 25 Kisses
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: Kilgrave discovered a secret Jessica will do anything to prevent her friends and family discovering. She is forced into a bargain with Kilgrave to keep the secret. Meanwhile he is playing games behind the scenes to ensure his tentacles of influence slowly wrap around her. This story is rated M for a reason. Mature content in some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love Jessica Jones. I own nothing of this show. I just wanted to have some fun. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue with this story.

101010101

He had to have her again. She was the only thing that seemed to make sense in his life now and for some reason she wanted nothing to do with him. Never had he felt such strong emotions in so short a span. One minute a memory of touching her skin made him smile the next he wanted to strangle her. She was _his._ Lucky for him fate ensured a winning ticket.

Kilgrave watched as Jessica entered the bar where he tested his abilities the other night. He entered quietly and waited for the right time to announce his presence to Jessica. He was protected enough to ensure his safety in case his father's upgrades to his power were not successful in reeling Jessica in.

He jumped up on stage again, only this time the audience would be significantly smaller. "Check one, two, one, two can you hear me in the back?" He paused for effect. "Hello New York City!"

Jessica was down on the dance floor within minutes. Even her angry glare warmed his heart. Perhaps his father's work will pay off and she'll be coming home with him tonight.

"So you found my testing arena. All by yourself?"

"Just followed the trail of misery."

"Oh, that's a good band name. Now for the real test. Stop there Jessica Jones!"

Jessica kept walking towards him but he noticed she slowed down. His heart thumped in his chest begging that she was now powerless. He had to push her emotions to ensure that she wasn't faking.

"Another test just to be sure. I want you to know I forgive you for everything. I'll say it every day for as long as you need to hear it." He was thrilled by the shock on her face.

"You heard that?"

This was simply delicious. "I wrote it. Surprise!"

Luke stepped out from the shadows but didn't make a move to help her.

"Luke?"

"He's been sending me messages before he blew up his seedy little bar. My influence has now reached up to 24 hours and a hundred yards. Exciting times!"

Jessica could only stare at him and then back at Luke who was under Kilgrave's influence.

Kilgrave was in complete control at the moment and simply waited for the moment when he would see in her eyes that he owned her.

"This is one of your games. You'll let me in as you so enjoy when I kick your ass."

"There's that spirit! I'm going to enjoy seeing it every day, just under the surface and leashed." He licked his lips knowing the blow he was going to give her. Reaching into an inner pocket of his jacket he pulled out a manila folder and threw it to the floor at Jessica's feet. "Please, open it."

Jessica knelt down and picked up the folder and pulled out the contents. What little color she had drained from her face. Her deepest secret was out and she knew that he had her. Part of her wished he did have control over her if it meant that he would never have found out about this.

She looked directly at Kilgrave with unfiltered anger. He quickly mirrored her look. "That is one secret that changes lives. I don't think Luke would enjoy learning about what is in that file."

"How did you…"

"No, no, no you don't get to ask any questions right now." He jumped from the stage and stopped a few feet away from her. "I'm sure you know that killing me is now not in anyone's interest. Who knows who will find that out if I die? What I am in _possession_ of right now I am sure you will do anything I say."

Jessica stepped a few feet away only for Kilgrave to close the gap. "Give me a kiss Jessica. Or else I tell Luke here your little secret."

"He probably already knows."

Kilgrave sighed. "Luke tell her what is in the files and what her secret is."

"I don't know what is in the file or what her secret is." Luke answered with anger in his voice. He was still under the influence.

Jessica needed to run to get away from everything she read in that file. Running would do her little good. He would find her and end up hurting those around her out of revenge if she ran.

"How did you find out?!" She screamed at him.

He pondered telling her then decided that bragging would be worth it. "Well it was all by accident. You see I needed a place to stay and I came across a lovely family. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were more than pleased to let me stay with them. It was shortly after I ordered to explain why they have a picture of you on their wall. One of my favorite pictures of you if you must know."

She started to sob and hated herself for it. Everything crashed in on her and this was the final blow that winded her. There was no more fight in her. So many people were hurt because of their connection to her.

"I was willing to wait for you to come to me. I was also willing to change for you…eventually. You broke my trust. That really hurt. All I ask is for one kiss each day. One believable kiss each day."

He turned to Luke. "Leave and don't tell anyone about what happened here. If you are contacted by Jessica kill her sister."

Luke left and Jessica felt more vulnerable without a witness. Even if that witness would never support her. Kilgrave took in her discomfort like a beautiful scent. But now he had to set the ground rules for the next part of their lives. "I get to pick the time and place for the kiss."

"I want to see…!"

"You don't get to demand anything!" He shouted back but then calmed down taking ownership of this moment. "Before you betrayed me I was willing to do anything for you. You could demand the moon from me if I thought you were capable of accepting me in your life. That phase has ended. Now if you are willing to dress how I like you dress I may forgo the kiss."

"Fine but no pictures by you or anyone under your power."

"You really do know how to take the fun out of it. But if you insist."

Jessica was getting some of her composure back again. Kilgrave saw the fire in her eyes and was thrilled to see it. "There needs to be a limit. No more than 25."

"You will want more than that but if you insist."

He stepped closer to her ready to take payment now. She hesitated as she had to make sure that the kiss was believable. He smelled her hair and one hand went to the back of her neck. They were so close, their lips just touching then he moved to her ear. "Tomorrow will be the first kiss." He stepped back ensuring that his hand stroked her face before he walked away.

Jessica ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop until she got to her apartment. She stripped off and ran a shower almost burning her skin. She felt dirty, violated and hated herself for making the deal. But she knew him well enough that he would keep the secret as long as she played by the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter **contains sexuality and non-con**. I tried to write enough description without being too graphic. For those that don't want to read this type of content please do not read further.

20202020202020

Kilgrave waited for Jessica's insipid sister to leave work. His spies let him know that she goes in once a week in the evening to record for advertisements. Luckily for him she kept her time there short as she now did most of her work at home that she turned into a fortress. Part of him regrets not visiting her himself when she had the nerve to insult him on the air. Regrettable but unavoidable since he couldn't afford to run into Jessica without all the pieces set into place.

After what felt like forever he saw Patsy step into view and only a few meters from her car. He stepped up to her just as she was unlocking her car door.

"Hello Patsy, now don't bother screaming. Open the doors and drive me to your place."

"The name is Trish." She corrected when she got into the car.

"I like Patsy better. Now please no talking you do enough of that in a day and have the audacity to ask a salary for it."

They drove in silence until they got to her apartment building. "If your sister calls you are not to let on that I am with you."

Trish nods in agreement and soon they are at her front door. She is about to punch in the code but he stops her. "Slowly Patsy I want to see the number."

She complies. 4-7-2-3-8-9-1

He walks in and takes a look at the place. "I have to say I am impressed. You have excellent taste. Too bad none of that rubbed off on your adoptive sister. It took months of training her to pick out quality when shopping."

Trish shivered now only realizing a portion of what Jessica went through.

"Why are you here?"

"Your sister hasn't been honest with you and I feel you should know. I am alive and well. Don't you find that odd?" Kilgrave sat on the sofa and crossed his legs as if he owned the place. "Sit down."

Trish complied keeping a respectful distance from him.

"You always manage to slip away. Not odd to me anymore. Are you here to get me to put another bullet in my head?"

"Not still sore about that are you? It was fair you shot at me and let me escape."

He waited for Trish to say something new but when he was met with silence he continued with a different topic. "Each day I will text you an address and you will come there but remain hidden. Now out of your free will you are allowed to take a picture of what you see. I won't force you to do so. Also you are not to tell anyone what you are doing."

"Of course I won't." Trish knew something was wrong with the agreement but she wasn't sure what it was.

He wanted to hurt those close to Jessica and he learned that most women don't share their intimate moments with just anyone. There was something between this woman and that cop he sent to kill her and he wanted to get to the bottom of those dynamics.

"Are you and that killer cop I sent together?"

"Yes, well we were. I'm not sure now."

"Do tell." He cocked his head waiting for the story.

"We got together and then he got hurt because of your bomb."

Kilgrave stopped her, speaking as if surprised he was accused. "I made nothing of the sort."

"He was hurt then he called a specialist doctor he knew and he hasn't been the same since." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He was…no he didn't."

This had to stop or else she would start crying. He stood up and walked toward her. "Stand up."

Trish did as instructed. "Tell me Patsy what do you like from a man when intimate with him?"

"I like it when he allows me to experiment."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." He smelled her hair as he spoke gently in her ear. "I would love for you to experiment on me. Have you ever allowed yourself to truly express yourself in bed?"

Trish knew this was wrong but it felt so good to no longer feel the need to hold back, to check her language. There was a freedom in this though she hated every moment of it. "No, I never trusted anyone enough."

"You don't need trust…Trish. You only need permission. I'll give you that permission." He pulled her a little closer and he started to kiss her neck gently, tasting her. "Don't you want to experiment and discover how far you can go?"

"Yes." She breathed out. Her mind was foggy. She did want to do things but not with him but she was not able to express that sentiment.

"Tell me what you want to do with _me_ in your bed."

Anger welled up in her and a rush of power. "I want to tie you up and gag you."

"Go on." He groped one of her breasts and moaned in her ear.

"You deserve to beg." She stopped as she even in this state was too ashamed to say it.

Kilgrave smiled into her neck. "Say it."

"I want to make you bleed for what you did to Jessica."

Kilgrave was enjoying every word. "Would you kill me if you had the chance?"

Trish hesitated before answering. "No, just humiliate you."

"I'll give you what you want."

The buzzer rang and Trish seemed to break from the spell she was under.

"Perfect timing. Answer it and let him in."

She pulled from his arms and opened the door to a young man who was similar looking to Kilgrave. "Come on in."

The man was very well dressed but wasn't comfortable in the fine clothes. His posture was off and he was too impressed with the surroundings to truly pull off Kilgrave.

Before the man could speak further Kilgrave started to give orders. "Don't speak. Just do what you are paid to do."

Trish was confused. "He looks like you."

"Only not as handsome."

He grabbed hold of her from behind and spoke in her ear. "Now, I want you to do to him what you want to do to me. Don't hold back."

Trish was in a daze again and walked to the young man in question.

"Now you let her do whatever she wants." Kilgrave spoke to the young man first then to both of them. "Let's take this into the bedroom. I want you to experiment Patsy."

The young man smiled and took the slap that Trish gave him across the face.

Kilgrave couldn't believe what a good sport Jessica's sister was. Part of him wondered why he didn't get the two of them. Patsy would have been a wonderful toy while he gave his heart to Jessica. Oh well, hindsight and all.

After ten minutes Trish had the young man gaged and had his hands behind his back with scarves in place around his neck. It was rather cleaver ensuring that if the man moved he would choke himself.

"Whatever you do Patsy don't look at me."

Kilgrave watched as the young man screamed with each strike. He screamed with equal measure of pain, fear and pleasure.

Trish took full control and allowed herself to fulfill her fantasy. The level of violence in each motion, stroke, pant and thrust made Kilgrave smile. There was so much rage there but that level of intensity burns out quickly. Fire was not at Trish's core.

He was correct as Trish finished quickly enough and looked down at the young man that was sporting some swelling and bruises that would smart in the morning.

Reality hit and she undid the gag and bonds only to realize that the man was not moving. "Wake up! I'm sorry!" She shook him and after a minute checked for a heartbeat and sighed in relief. "You just passed out."

Trish was startled when the man woke up and then got off the bed.

"So that's it then?"

"Yes, now go and tie a bag around your head and tape it at the neck so you can't breathe."

Kilgrave handed the man the bag and tape. "Patsy, come with me."

She did even in her state of undress.

"That was a wonderful show. I'll enjoy watching this. Haven't seen porn this good in a long time." He started to play the scene on his phone. "A little editing and it will look like you actually murdered him."

The sound of a body hitting the floor caught her attention. "Don't help him."

Trish watched helplessly as the young man slowly died on her bedroom floor. She was about to fall to the floor but Kilgrave held her in his arms and pulled her toward him. "This is what you wanted to do to me in your heart. If you had it in your heart to forgive me, to listen to me he would be alive."

He walked her to the sofa and had her lie down. He sat on the edge and stroked her face to remove the strands of hair. "When I leave you will fall asleep. There will be no body in your bedroom when you wake up. Now you need to really understand this. I love pictures of Jessica and you will be there hiding at the address I text you as I instructed earlier. Taking a picture and sending it to me is your choice entirely."

Kilgrave got up and left the apartment. As soon as she heard her door close she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up curious as to why she was naked on her sofa. Then last night hit her and she jumped up and ran to her bedroom. There was no body but on her bed was a picture of her on top of the man Kilgrave killed.

Her phone buzzed with a text.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. It can get dark. Well Kilgrave is a rather dark character. This chapter contains some cutting. For those of you who are sensitive about this topic or don't want to read about psychological manipulation please don't read any further.

303030303030

' _1723 Bullon St. 10am'_

Jessica looked at the time. That only gave her 30 minutes to get there. She knew where that was and it would take just over 40 minutes to get there.

' _That's not enough time.'_

The phone buzzed back.

' _That's your problem. Don't be late.'_

She got up and threw some clothes on. There was about $20 in her pockets. She may get there in time after all.

Traffic worked in her favor and she was able to make it with a couple of minutes to spare. It was a café that was closed for everyone but them apparently.

"I do know when someone enjoys the food and drink they ingest. You were rather fond of chai tea with cream. It was too frivolous for you to ever get on your own of course. I had to order you to take it as you felt you didn't deserve it."

Jessica couldn't deny that it was something she did enjoy. One of her guilty pleasures soon to be ruined by the purple dressed asshole himself.

"It won't be after this."

There were no chairs for her to sit in. The only space was on the booth beside him.

"You had the chairs removed?"

"They are redecorating."

Not wanting to fight she took a seat next to him and took the cup of chai. Damn him, it did taste very good but she hid her pleasure from him.

"Don't deny that you enjoy it." He took a sip of his own cup and grimaced and placed it on the table. "You always deny it when you enjoy things."

He reached for her and she did her best not to flinch. The agreement was to make it believable.

"Relax Jessica. You used to enjoy my touch."

"Only when compelled." She breathed in to relax. Instead of her face she exposed her neck to him and he took the offering. He kissed then licked up her neck to her ear. She breathed in out of revulsion but he took it as pleasure.

Kilgrave kissed along her jawline until he realized she was not participating. "Believable Jessica."

Jessica turned to him and grabbed his lips with her own. He moaned in her mouth and grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Memories came back to her when he kissed her like this. When he did it meant that she was safe and she wouldn't be told to harm anyone. She always relaxed knowing she was safe and now out of reflex she relaxed and allowed the hand at the back of her neck to take on the weight of her head.

Another arm went to her back and she relaxed into it out of habit. He was the one to pull away from the kiss surprising Jessica. She stiffened up realizing her position and stood up.

"I longed for that more than you can imagine. Until tomorrow Jessica." Kilgrave stood up and left the café. She waited for him to leave and not be in the area before she stood up. A quick glance at the tea made her stomach churn. Now the taste of chai would be a reminder of that kiss and the bargain she had made.

Kilgrave looked at his phone as he was driven away from the café. A picture was sent to him and he was smitten. Jessica's eyes were closed and the angle of the picture make it look like she was leaning into him. His hand in her hair was gentle as his lips devoured hers.

Tomorrow was too far away. He needed to distract himself.

303030303030

Jessica needed to see the Roberts to find out what had happened. There was a contingency plan for everything and for some reason Kilgrave got through them all. As soon as everyone knew her secret she would not be able to keep Kilgrave back. There would be no reason for him to do so. He would wear her down until she willingly went to him.

The apartment building was upscale but not so much so that she wouldn't be allowed in. The Roberts allowed her into their apartment and she was stunned as to how generous Kilgrave was. He let them live their lives.

Thought they were unharmed she noticed that the apartment's décor was completely different. Every trace of there being a family was removed. Tears welled up and she knew what had happened.

"Where is Ruthie?"

Mrs. Roberts spoke up. "She is no longer with us. Once he saw your picture he made us tell him everything. After a few hours he came with documents and we had to give her up." She started to cry. "We are so sorry. We really didn't want to listen to him but he…has powers."

It was just dumb luck. A very random event in Kilgrave's life that led to him winning the jackpot. "It's not your fault. He simply chose this apartment by chance. Do you know where he took her?"

"The adoption papers said that he lives at this address. He told us to give it to you when you came looking for us."

"He knew I would come here."

Jessica left but not before letting them know that it was not their fault and she was very grateful for all their help. When she left the building she did her best to hold things together but really needed a drink. It was the one thing she didn't let Trish know about and soon she will know everything. Perhaps she could hold off the truth for 24 more kisses.

303030303030

' _Is your sister at your place?'_

Trish saw who it was and wanted to cry. She had to leave as this text only meant he was planning on coming over.

' _Yes.'_

' _You're lying.'_

Before she could respond the front door opened and her heart thumped in her chest. He walked in with a rather cross look on his face.

"I don't like being lied to."

"I don't like being raped."

"I never raped you. You took initiative last night and wow was I surprised that you had no issues with murdering me." Despite being accused of rape and discovering a lie he was still in a good mood. He wanted to play.

Trish saw the smile on Kilgrave's face and feared what would happen next.

"Love the picture you sent. Trust me she enjoyed the kiss. I want to know how you feel about that little event."

She wanted to say nothing or lie but was not able to. All she could do was give as little information as possible. "I feel surprised."

He waited for more but Trish was not more forthcoming. "Patsy, give me a lot of detail about how you felt about seeing Jessica willingly kiss me."

"I felt confused and a little betrayed. It hurt to see her with you after everything you put her through. You never saw how destroyed she was when she came home compared to before she met you."

She was going to continue but he stopped her. "That's enough. Now I want you to give me the location for the next kiss I'm going to give Jessica. This location can't be where I'll be recorded and you are not to tell Jessica about it."

Trish knew this was a losing game for her. "The museum."

"Slap yourself."

She did so but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"If you don't think of a really good location that satisfies me you will have to take a knife from your kitchen and carve my name into your leg." He smiled knowing that the right motivation will always get results.

Trish had to think of something and all that came to her mind was a private rose garden where she gets her flowers from, from time to time. "There is a florist who has a private rose garden. I get flowers from there from time to time."

"Private with roses. But she will suspect something as she knows I've never given her flowers. Not satisfactory."

Trish was compelled to the kitchen and she blurted out another part. "There is a tree at her old school where she had her first kiss. She had a crush on the boy for a year before he broke her heart." The knife was in her hand and just pierced her skin when Kilgrave told her to stop.

"I like that. I take it, it was her high school?"

"Yes, and it was under a large willow tree. I believe it is still there."

Kilgrave her a smile and a pondering gesture. "You know what I think you should pick all the locations from now on unless I say otherwise. Write them on a list and for each one I don't approve of you will carve a letter of my name into your thigh with that knife. I kneed 23 locations. Oh and if you run out of letters you can start with my name on another part of your body."

Trish went to her office and returned with a writing pad and some paper.

She wrote the number 1 down and thought of a location that would meet his requirements. Then a thought occurred to her to ask for specifics. "What are you looking for in these location besides no camera surveillance?"

"You're smarter than you look. I guess I want it to be memorable for Jessica. Now that I gave you a clue I have higher expectations."

Trish wrote down three locations.

Kilgrave took the list. "Let's see. Not bad so far. I approve of them. I think I will chose number 2 for tomorrow." He handed back the pad.

She continued until there were 23 locations on the list. Tears were falling down her face as he gave her a grin as he looked at her thigh. "There are eight I don't find satisfactory. Make the letters pretty so please remove the pants."

She took off her shoes then her jeans. To give herself more access and to help her make the letters more appealing she placed the upper part of her leg on the bar stool by the island.

"Please hold back the screams."

Trish could only cry when she carved the first initial into her tender flesh. It was in a cursive script and she did her best to make it look pretty. Blood dropped to the floor but she didn't make a sound as she carved out each letter.

He walked up to her and traced a finger along the writing in one smooth motion as each letter was connected to the other. "I have to say I approve of this. Don't worry I'll come up with the other eight locations. You need to make sure you don't get an infection while at the same time not allowing this to heal too quickly. I want to be able to read it each time I visit you."

The sound of paper being torn away from the pad brought her back to herself and she took her leg from the stool.

"Remember number two. As for the time…8pm sounds fantastic to me."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter contains subject matter about birth and abortion. If these topics are unsettling please do not read.

5050505050

Jessica entered the abandoned movie theatre. She was surprised it wasn't torn down given the state it was in but that worry wasn't the first thought on her mind. It was odd that it was a location tied to a rather enjoyable memory. She snuck into the theater a few times here to watch R rated movies with a couple of her friends when she was in junior high. Now she snuck in here to kiss a man she would rather punch in the gut.

Kilgrave was a good ten rows back. He had a few lights set up along with a projector connected to a laptop.

"I would have played a film but everything has been removed save for the seats and the screen."

"Don't like front row seating?"

"Does anyone?"

"Good spot to take if you never paid for a ticket."

She walked up to the row Kilgrave stationed himself and decided to sit next to him as it would mean spending less time with him in the long run.

"Do not put arm around me unless you want it removed."

"An empty threat but I'll comply."

He took a remote control and images started on the screen.

Soon she realized what they were. There was no sound to the film but that was not necessary for her to get the point of what was being shown. Image after image of her since she was a child. It showed her family when she was happy and young. Then there was a video of Jessica with the Roberts before she gave birth. They were all images of when she was happy.

She knew he got most of the pictures from the realtor when he remodeled her childhood house. The one from the Roberts cut her a little as it meant there was something of him that she didn't despise.

The one that seemed to be given the most time was one where she had her hair tied up with some make up on. She was wearing a white sundress with some pink flowers on it. The dress belonged to Mrs. Roberts as Jessica had nothing but used clothes. Jessica held her daughter in her arms and looked down at her in complete adoration. It was the most normal thing she had done in over two years and it lasted all of a few minutes.

Jessica felt numb.

"I loved the last picture the most. The image of you holding our daughter and smiling. I look at it every day and I fell human. Something of me made you smile." He gripped the chair as he was holding back his emotions.

She saw that he was actually tearing up but quickly allowed anger to fill in to cover what he would consider a weakness. "I never had a decent father. You gave me a chance to be someone new and you ran away and took that chance from me."

No, this was not right. He had no right to do this to her. Making her feel guilty for wanting to leave and keep her daughter safe. So she tried to hurt him again.

"I tried to get an abortion. The pills were not strong enough as my system prevented them from working. By the time I realized by body was too strong for the pills to abort the baby I was past the time allowed to get an invasive one. I then made plans to find parents that had want a child."

Kilgrave leaned back into the chair and sighed. The thought of Jessica trying to kill her own daughter bothered him. Tried to rid the world of him. He pushed back with his own jab. "Ruthie is showing some signs of power. She is only one so her ability is weak. Able to form basic sentences already. She is special."

Jessica wondered about that. If the talents of the parents passed down in the genetics. "Does she take after her mother or father?"

"Daddy's little girl." He took out his phone and showed her pictures like a proud parent. Jessica teared up and devoured those pictures, snatching his phone from him before he could deny her those pictures.

Ruthie had her eyes with her Kilgrave's hair. She was rather beautiful and was well taken care of.

"She needs her mother Jessica. She needs a family and for that we need to learn to trust one another on some level. I can't use my power on you or her for that matter. I tried to force her to go to sleep after one of her temper tantrums and she said 'bad daddy no sleep'. It was rather cute."

It was too confusing for her to hear him speak this way. He sounded so normal. Kilgrave was supposed to be this super villain that had no redeemable qualities at all. Now here he is acting the proud father and giving her pictures of her daughter without her asking for them.

Every emotion she swallowed for a year came up and in a moment of weakness she burst into tears. He didn't place an arm around her as he promised he wouldn't. It burned him to not hold her in some way. He hated that the images hurt her but he had to show her he wanted to be a father and husband.

Jessica turned to him and started to smack and thump his chest. There was no true harm given just an expression of frustration and anger over things she couldn't change.

"This is all your fault!" She said this over and over while hitting him. Kilgrave took all of it as her words became less coherent as tears and sobs took over. Her head landed on his chest and stayed there with one hand hitting him out of mock protest. She sobbed and her body shook. No one knew what she went through and keeping it in for so long was too much.

Taking a chance he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on top of her head. Jessica knew she should throw him across the room but there was something comforting in the familiarity of his expensive cologne mixed with his own earthy musk. She despised it but it was a constant from the year he held her captive.

"I can have you driven home."

His voice seemed to have broken the spell of shame and frustration she fell in and she was out of his arms in an instant.

"I think my breakdown counts close enough to satisfy your needs for he kiss!" She gave him an embarrassed look. "Wow I'm one stupid bitch to think you actually care." She ran from the theatre leaving Kilgrave in a state he wasn't sure he expected to experience but the breakdown told him a lot. The main thing he learned was that she could find some measure of comfort in him. Another tidbit was that she never wanted to give Ruthie up. He stood and was tempted to run after her but was too stunned by the incident to do anything.

He had to change tactics soon as she would be at the breaking point and his plans would fall apart.

His phone buzzed and a picture was sent to him.

Jessica was in his arms and he kissed her on her head. It was a tender picture and he allowed it to burn into his memory. The phone buzzed again. The second picture is of Jessica yelling at him and he had a rather surprised look on his face.

' _The second picture is more accurate. Thanks for the free will.'_

Ok, now he was upset. He should call Trish out from her hiding place and punish her for her stab but he was afraid Jessica might return.

404040404040

Trish ran from the theatre as soon as she texted him the second picture. She knew Jessica saw something painful but she was not able to see or hear what was happening. What was so bad that she fell into the arms of the man that abused her? It was driving her crazy that she was not able to tell Jessica anything about what was happening on her end or that she as helping Kilgrave get to her. It was all so twisted.

Her apartment was no longer safe as he compelled her to give him the code and not change it. After that foolish dig with the second picture she knew he would want some form of payment. There was no other place for her to go other than Jessica's apartment. No, that would lead to too many questions she was not able to answer. A few days and he will be out of her head.

She contacted a couple of her sources and asked about Jessica's childhood home. They contacted her rather quickly and said the home was not in use at the moment. Trish knew very well that the house would be monitored by Kilgrave but it would take him out of the city for a time to retrieve her. He wouldn't let some laky come and get her. It would also buy her time to get him out of her head.

As for the address she quickly learned that if she didn't see it then she wouldn't have to go. There was nothing compelling her to have the phone turned on and waiting for his text messages. That was assumed. She saw a text message from Kilgrave.

' _Not pleased Patsy. I'll deal with you later.'_

She turned the phone off. There was no instruction and no address so she was free for a while.

Her plan wasn't perfect but it was something. She arrived to the house and she was surprised how accurate he got the place. It was very 90's and her heart broke that Jessica had to relive old memories. The thought of her own childhood home would be a horror show. There was nothing in the house that expressed her personality and every room held memories of her mother controlling all her actions. Kilgrave would simply love her mother and ask for a few tips on being a control freak.

She got in easily enough as the front door was not locked. I guess having a bomb go off on the front lawn would scare away any potential break and enters.

She decided to stay in the living room with the lights out just in case she had to leave in a hurry. If she was upstairs she would be trapped.

Though she did do some exploring and looked into each room. It was still light enough for her to see the rooms. Jessica's was typical of the grunge loving teen. Happy enough but refusing to show it. She smiled and realized how very Jessica the room was. It was also very frightening that Kilgrave made such an effort to recreate it for her. It showed the level of obsession he had for Jessica.

She saw that the bed had been slept in and a few things moved around. There was a piece of purple fabric on the floor from what could only belong to a dress of some sort. Trish just imagined Jessica tearing it up if it came from Kilgrave. That thought made her smile.

There was no doubt in her mind that Jessica would be back here again. Kilgrave wouldn't have kept this stalker museum if he had any intentions of leaving. Trish looked for a pen and paper and was pleased to note that they were on the desk.

She wrote down what she needed and hoped beyond anything that Jessica found this before it was too late. The paper had to be in a place that was normal for pieces of paper to be. Trish knew that Kilgrave was not a man that noticed the regular mundane things that were connected to tasks such as shopping or cleaning.

Trish made her way downstairs again but hit the side of her leg on the railing. It stung from the healing engraving in her thigh. Her long skirt was half a blessing as it allowed air to get to it and also allow quick access if Kilgrave wanted a view. The idea of taking off her pants for him each time is far too suggestive for a man like him. She wouldn't put it past him to rape her if he was upset enough.

Thank goodness the kitchen had a magnetic chalk board. She pinned the paper to it just over the list of shopping items that the poor maid had to make while under Kilgrave's not so gentle care.

After she explored the house she decided that sleep would be a good thing and she decided on the sofa in the living room was as good a spot as anywhere in the house.

She fell asleep quickly and deeply but when she woke it was sudden with a shake of her shoulder.

Trish sat up instantly.

Kilgrave had a very serious look on his face and she knew that either she or someone else was going to suffer for her actions.

She looked to her right and saw that the sun was setting. The day was gone and almost over. If she was awake only an hour earlier she would have fled and perhaps been able to get Kilgrave out of her system. But it was too late to think about that.

"I couldn't take anymore!" She shouted not caring about the consequences. Without thinking she started to pull up her skirt to show Kilgrave his name on her thigh.

That earned a slight smile from him. "At least that kept in effect. So how is it you resisted not answering the text? I didn't get a picture and it was a perfect moment. Kiss number three. I didn't even have to remind her that it needed to be believable."

"I realized I didn't have to comply if I never heard the phone."

That was a lot more cleaver than he had expected. A nice little loophole he had to patch up. "Well then you are never to turn your phone off and always have it charged and ready for my messages because it will always be in distance to answer it. Also you are not to run away again. You will only sleep in your apartment or another place of my choosing."

Trish was instructed to follow him from the house. She sat in the back of a car next to him. They were now on their way back to the city.

"You know very well I am not pleased with you Patsy. I have come up with something to really hurt you."

"When Jessica finds out what you have been doing to me she won't forgive you." Trish ignored his statement.

He ignored hers. "You are good with words considering the size of your condo so what you will do is write a story board for me. I need to play the hero for Jessica and you are going to help me play the role. You know her better than I do so you know what it will take to convince her that I have learned the error of my ways."

Trish looked at him in shock. She wanted to say no, deny that she would help him but his control was simply too strong. In fact is was stronger than before.

"You got more powerful." She turned her head and saw him smiling at her. "Your father."

"Oh you will need a week to get me out of your head I am sure. So be compliant and I won't have to get my name tattooed on your back. Though reading that over and over while shagging you does sound fun."


	5. Chapter 5

I am really enjoying writing this story. I would love some feedback in how I am doing. Please enjoy and if you like leave a review.

505050505050

To say that there was not enough alcohol in the world would be an understatement. Jessica never wanted to drown her sorrows more than she did right now. She called Trish at least a dozen times but there was no answer.

Her world was falling apart and the bastard didn't even have to kill anyone. One event, one stupid random event threw her life into chaos. A counselor she went to in her early post Kilgrave days told her that victims like her would find things they liked about their captors while despising and fearing them. It was as equally normal as it was dangerous. She never believed him and thought those that enjoyed anything by their captors were weak and never were harmed enough to complain.

She regrets those words now as she literally fell into the arms of her captor over some pictures that gained some sympathy for him.

Jessica looked at her apartment / office and saw the chaos on the walls. Kilgrave came here to say goodbye with the deal of exchanging Hope for his father less than a week ago. He told her in his way that she would miss him but if she agreed to the deal he would leave her to her life of mediocrity. His words did sting her. She was not normal and trying to be so only got her fired, into a fight then victimized.

Knowing that he would answer she texted the bastard. She needed an answer.

' _What were your plans for me last year?'_

It was such a loaded question and it would not change her mind about him. She learned, no accepted that he suffered from very human vulnerabilities, was abused, abandoned and was very insane.

Her phone buzzed.

' _I'll answer that with the next kiss.'_

Of course he would make her wait. Always on his terms. Jessica took another swig and fell asleep on the couch.

5050505050

To say Kilgrave was surprised to see a text from Jessica an hour after she stormed out of the movie theatre was an understatement.

' _What were your plans for me last year?'_

He couldn't answer her as he is answer brought him shame. It was one of the few times in his life that he truly regretted his actions. Their time together was wasted on petty events and treating her like a toy doll. Though those events were the most wonderful fun filled memories they were shallow and made him feel immature. Regret wasn't something he had a taste for. It was a bitter taste. He only now realized that she never got to test her true potential like he had and is now continuing to do.

She could have helped him find his parents sooner and developed his powers. There was so much he could have accomplished with her strength and he squandered it. That was not a mistake he was going to repeat. Getting her by his side again would take a great deal of work.

He texted her back knowing she would hate him even more for the reply. Tomorrow had to be set up perfectly. He looked at the list Trish made and decided upon the funeral home her family had the memorial service for. She was not able to attend because of her adoptive mother.

He made calls deciding to actually spend money and buy the funeral home out for a while. It would cost him but she would not approve of him pushing people aside. He had to keep up appearance for her. At least until it no longer mattered.

He texted the address to Trish and the time when everything was set up. For now he needed to get some sleep.

505050505050

The funeral home was tasteful but on the cheap side of things. Kilgrave honestly didn't care as the person he had in the casket meant very little to him. He looked down at his mother who was dressed and done up for appearances seemed to mock him. In his eyes she seemed more beautiful as a corpse than a living person.

At least his father would be useful to him but even he had an expiration date.

The sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"This is morbid even for you."

"This is for both of us." Kilgrave motioned for her to see the body. "She was preserved well for evidence and I released her."

Jessica felt sorry for the woman in the casket. "She did care for you, you know. She was just afraid of you."

"I was afraid of a lot more than her when she abandoned me."

"You were too powerful for them and could have killed them without thinking."

Kilgrave thought about that for a moment and couldn't disagree. "I would have learned that and perhaps learned to feel guilt the way most normal people do. You and I are not normal."

"I want an answer. So does that happen before or after the kiss?"

He was about to speak but was not ready. "First we must put a few things into the ground. Our parents are sore spots for us. You never attended your parent's memorial. So you can attend my mother's. I personally am happy she is dead."

"This is sick. I just want to know what you intended for me last year besides a doll that can give head."

"To tell you the truth I had no plans. I squandered our time together and didn't allow you to test your abilities. Only at the end when I came across information about my history I was interested. I should have observed you test your strengths and see another like myself and revel in not being normal."

Jessica shook her head. "Wow, still a plaything to you."

"Yes…then but not now." He awkwardly stepped toward her with his stammering gate and semi disjointed movements when he was emotional. "I want you to use your abilities, see their limits. I don't want to be alone in that!"

She had to laugh. "There are others like us with abilities. Why not brainwash them and see them test their skills?"

"Because you are the only thing I regret!" He stepped back and tried to hold himself still. "I want you in my life and let's face it you are the only thing that is stopping me from doing a lot worse. With you in my life you distracted me. I am sure there are many people walking around doing normal things because of you. Like you I had no purpose. My past was a mess and when you entered my life I had meaning. There was a reason to do stuff.

"My life was a rotation of fine dining and shagging until I met you. Oh the love making with you changed my world. I had a purpose with you."

He stopped and looked at her with an intensity she only saw a few times in her time with him. "Let's face it you were just as lost as I when we met."

"That's not true."

"Tell me if we hadn't met where would you be now?"

For the first time Jessica realized he aged faster than she did. He saw her failing at each mediocre job, getting bored with the _normal_ that was so easy for everyone else. Despite the damage he did to her she would be miserable in the end.

She was well past tears now and shoved in a pragmatic view of things. "Most likely just as miserable as I am now but a lot less damaged. Let's face it. If you were able to control me you would dress me up like a doll and use me for your own ends."

"I want you to love me. If I can do that without finding a way to use my abilities on you I will do what I can to get there." He pulled out his phone and opened a video and handed it to her.

Jessica took the phone and pressed play. Ruthie was in Kilgrave's arms.

' _Say hello to mommy Ruthie.'_

' _Mommy hi. Where mommy?'_

' _Mommy is busy right now. She loves you very much.'_

She watched him play with a happy child and she saw in his eyes genuine happiness. It was also a video of him. He hated being on camera. Any camera for that matter. His voice was recorded but his face was just out of view. This was a huge thing for him. Even having his voice recorded was never allowed.

Once again she swallowed her emotions as she refused to allow them to be a weapon against her again. "I want to see her."

"All in good time. I am not so trusting since you threw me in that torture tank. Can you imagine what I would do if you take her from me? I need to trust you would never do that and I in turn have to earn your trust that I would be a good father." He wanted to add husband.

He knew the time to kiss her was approaching. Jessica was calm and her maternal emotions were in full play. His arm wrapped around her back and she leaned in. He kissed her without hesitation. It was not a passionate kiss but a gentle one.

Jessica broke away from the kiss and breathed in that familiar scent again. Her forehead rested on his chest for just a moment before she pulled away and quickly left the funeral home.

Kilgrave watched as she left and saw the subtle look behind her before she disappeared from view. He turned to his mother one last time.

"If you couldn't love an imperfect child how could you expect to love an improved one? You tortured me to make me normal now I control normal. Never saw that coming did you, you hateful bitch."

He left the funeral home and decided he wanted some lunch to look at the picture of the kiss. While eating his salad and a sandwich he realized that he wasn't going to get a picture. He texted Trish many times but there was no response.

Soon he got a call that Jessica's childhood home had an uninvited guest with a description that matched Trish's description. He was furious and realized that she found some way to get out of the arrangement. Oh her punishment had to be painful for her while beneficial for him.

He would have fun with that blond bint and make her beg for his cock. In his mind he allowed women to free themselves of guilt so they can explore the most adventurous parts of themselves in bed. He was a godsend to them and it was so rarely appreciated.

Kilgrave had to break Jessica's sister and he would do it by forcing her to use her skills of speech to turn him into a hero while playing the villain in her eyes. Pasty as he called her would be his toy, his means of release while he hunted and coaxed Jessica into his corner. Both women would be his in the end. He would break one and worship the other and in the end turn them against one another.

His thoughts were dark as he was driven to Jessica's childhood home and what he would do to Patsy when he got there. The ideas were cruel but as soon as he saw her sleeping there he decided that to use her as the key to entrapping Jessica was perfect. He, of course, would get is use out of her. There is always a need to blow off steam and have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter up. Hopefully I posted this sooner rather than later. I may take a while to get more chapters up as life gets in the way of fun at times. Please let me know how I am doing with the story so far.

6060606060

"So father, how is the latest batch coming?"

Kilgrave watched as his father sat on the chair holding the syringe in his hands that would hold the key to finally but slowly get Jessica under his influence.

"It's complete."

"Excellent, so let's get this over with."

Kilgrave leaned over a clean area of the table his father worked on and awaited the all too familiar pain that would follow. Albert carefully pushed the solution into Kilgrave's brain stem. Kilgrave like he did as a child held back the yelps of pain until the syringe was removed.

He fell to the floor and Albert stepped back knowing that if it worked his days were numbered.

Kilgrave screamed in pain as the solution filtered its way through his brain. This was not for increased power but rather to infect Jessica with each kiss. It was a brilliant idea and one that seemed to be working. If he couldn't control her mind he would control her body.

His father told him that to get Jessica under his control again he would have to almost immunize her so that her body no longer saw his virus as a threat but something regular in the system. Each kiss brought her closer to him he noticed. The last one in the funeral parlor she felt comfortable getting close to him. He was so close to getting what he desired, what he deserved to have.

Kilgrave got up from the floor and looked at his father. "I really should kill you now that you have no further purpose."

Albert knew his days were very numbered. In fact he was sure he could count the hours until his son, his Kevin would find a way to end his life. "Jessica will question about me. She knows I'm under your care."

This stopped Kilgrave for a moment. It was true that Jessica would ask about the old bastard. "I suppose then you get to live a little longer. Oh by the way the memorial for dear old mum was really nice. She never looked so good."

Albert wondered about that but never bothered to ask. He was too tired and to controlled to think on anything else aside from building his son's power. A few times he got to see his granddaughter and he prayed that Jessica would be won over. At least the poor child would have at least once decent parent.

"I need to rest. I am an old man now and don't have the stamina you do."

Kilgrave knew that his father was still useful and he was not so insane that sleep was something he could deny forever.

"Fine go to sleep. That couch is more than comfortable for you."

Albert went to the couch that was a two seater. He crouched into is and instantly fell asleep.

Knowing that his father did his job so far he decided to attend to his daughter. It was a new part of his life that he was slowly getting used to. There were a few nannies that he acquired to care for Ruthie. So far they were satisfactory.

The room he prepared for her was as girly as it could get and he made sure that every aspect of the room was perfect. He approached the crib and lifted Ruthie up. She held out her arms waiting for him.

"Ruthie, have you been a good girl?" Kilgrave knew that a child this young should not be able to speak as well as she does and is proud that she is one of the gifted.

"Yes, daddy I good."

He picked her up and smiled at her. She in turn laughed and smiled back at him. He only wished Jessica were here to hold her and see what a wonder their daughter is. There would be no way he could let her leave this house. Not until Jessica was under his influence.

"That's wonderful. Mommy is only 22 kisses away until she lives with us. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, mommy home good."

He looked at one of the nanny's and saw fear in her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Molly."

"What a horrible name. You prefer Susan to Molly. That's the name you will be called."

The older woman nodded. "Yes Susan is a good name."

"Make sure she gets her nap. I know she is suborn but you seem to have a connection with her."

Kilgrave gave Ruthie a hug before handing her over to Susan who seemed to genuinely care for the child. It was either because she cared or she felt pity for her. Either way she was one of the better servants in the house.

"I'll read her favorite story Mr. Kilgrave."

Kilgrave left without another word. Today he had a meeting with Patsy to go over how he would win hero status in Jessica's eyes. First he had to plan the next kiss but didn't have enough time.

This had to be a simple location with no props. He knew Jessica well enough to know when her emotions were being played. He needed to invade her space. Though he loathed the idea of her connecting him to anything in that apartment he knew that he needed to be part of the walls in order to surround her.

Unfortunately this would be one of the few times that he would not get a picture of the event. There was no place for anyone to hide.

He took out his cell and texted Jessica's address to her. The response made him smile.

' _You needed to text me my address? Why not just tell me to stay in for the next hour or so?'_

' _I'll be there soon.'_

Another kiss, another step closer in ensnaring her.

606060606060

Jessica kept the door unlocked knowing that Kilgrave would just invite himself in anyway. True to form he stepped in dressed as well as ever and approached the desk she was sitting behind.

"Why here?"

"You are here. That is reason enough."

"No, you want to invade the only space that has nothing of you in it. Don't know why you feel the need to do that since you took the liberty in pissing in my toilet. You could have at least flushed. I just hoped you washed our hands."

Kilgrave ignored her as he walked to the other side of the desk where she was standing. "I could set you up in a nicer apartment. Nothing too upscale of course. I wouldn't want to offend our humility or prevent you from punishing yourself."

"I don't need anything from...I don't need you to take care of me." She wanted him out of here. She reached up to kiss him but he backed away from her. "I want this over with."

He walked away from her and entered her bedroom. It was rather depressing. Jessica looked at him and compared her things to his well-dressed form. She felt smaller for some reason.

"Not here."

"No? It's not like this room sings of romance. It speaks more of empty gin bottles and lost dreams."

Jessica was not in the mood for insults. "Kiss me or get out."

"Chose the room then Jessica." He slowed her name down when he said it. She hated when he did that but fighting him on it would only encourage him.

There wasn't a single space she wanted to kiss him in. "The kitchen. There's a bottle of whisky there I can drink after."

Kilgrave raised an eyebrow and followed her. They got to the kitchen and she looked at him realizing that she was expected to make the first move. He had no issues dragging this out for as long as possible so Jessica reached up and brought his lips to hers.

He felt a fight in her and he fought back with equal ferocity. She wanted to dominate and he was going to push back and make her earn that domination. He pushed her onto the kitchen table and she shoved herself off of the table without breaking the kiss.

She shoved him against the fridge squeezing his arm that was still healing and he moaned in pain in her mouth but refused to pull away. He took is uninjured arm and wrapped it around her and pushed her against another wall and shoved his knee between her legs partly lifting her.

There she almost broke away but recovered in time and pushed from the wall and soon they landed on the floor of her bedroom. He sat up forcing her into a position where she strattled him. He moved forward forcing her beneath him.

Jessica could feel him, his wanting pressing into her and she broke the kiss.

"I win." He whispered in a husky voice.

She threw him off of her and he went flying against the wall above her bed creating a huge crack in the wall. He landed on the bed with plaster and paint chips following him.

He got up from the bed and adjusted his suit, getting as much dust off of it as he could. "Don't say you didn't enjoy that."

"Get out."

Kilgrave knew that he pushed her far enough and was satisfied with what he got.

"Until tomorrow, Jessica."


	7. Chapter 7

This and the next chapter are more M rated than the others. This chapter contains sexuality. I tried to be descriptive while keeping in line with the sites guidelines. If you find reading sexually themed content do not read this or the next few chapters.

(Two years previous)

"Let's have some fun tonight. Perhaps we will invite some people over for drinks." Kilgrave wraps his arms around Jessica as he speaks deeply into her ear. "I have a gift for you." He pulls away and Jessica follows knowing that she is expected to be pleased with what she is given.

She follows him to the bedroom and on the edge of the bed is a box, wrapped in ribbon. She knows that she only needs to look at him for permission to open it before her hands pull the bow apart.

The box contains a beautiful purple knee length dress. It is made of silk and has that ethereal flow to it that makes it very attractive to the eye.

"Put the dress on."

Jessica no longer needs to be ordered to change in front of him. She had learned that the fight is not worth the punishment he gives to others in her place. He learned that she would take the punishment if it spared others.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and was genuinely surprised at how beautiful it was on her. It was stunning and suited her figure in every way possible.

"Now for the final touch." Kilgrave handed her a black velvet box and Jessica breathed in at the sight when she opened it. "Amethyst necklace and gold. I had it commissioned and yes before you ask with a disapproving look I paid them in full for it." He placed it around her neck.

"Thank you."

"I knew you would love it."

Jessica knew that anyone invited over would not leave alive or the same they arrived. "Perhaps we can stay in tonight." She placed a hand on his chest and slowly scratched her fingers on his shirt. It was one of those subtle tactile sensations he secretly loved.

Kilgrave pulled Jessica to him. "Oh no not dressed like this. I need to show you off. It's been so long since we went out and played. I think the Gilden's is a wonderful place to start. New exclusive club that just opened up. I hear the owner is a single man with a killer penthouse."

Now she knew what he was up to. This place was no longer interesting to Kilgrave. She would leave everything behind again to find it unpacked somewhere new.

"That sounds like fun."

The night was actually a lot of fun and the owner of the penthouse was rather generous even without Kilgrave's influence. He was a man in his late 30's and had a wonderful sense of humor. Jessica was in stitches half the time along with the rest of the crowd that surrounded the owner. The events at the penthouse were almost as lavish as the ones in the club.

Kilgrave was in good humor as well and he was laughing along with the crowd and even threw in a few jokes. Jessica never knew he had such a good sense of humor or could for that matter have any fun without manipulating anyone. It made her smile.

Soon the night had to come to an end and she left with Kilgrave to a different location. It was another hotel but with far nicer furnishings. It was set up for people to live in for a few months at a time.

He was in a good mood and wanted to show off the living space. Jessica looked at the luxury then back at him. She reached up and held his face in her hands.

"You're actually happy." She tried to find any deceit or play but she was calm and only had eyes for her.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life Jessica." He whispered into her ear and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom kissing her the whole time.

Now Jessica no longer fought him when it came to sex. Like the clothes, food and makeup it was easier and healthier to play along. She learned that in bed she was able to manipulate him.

She learned that he loved it when she played with his hair when they kissed, half tickling the back of his head. This way he spoke less and was less likely to order her to do something.

He kissed her and her hand did the trick and Kilgrave moaned in her mouth.

He pulled away. "Oh you are playful tonight."

He too learned what she enjoyed and pulled up her dress and reached down her panties. He never liked thongs as they offered no barrier to hold his hand when he played between her. He never entered but played just outside stroking back and forth in circular motions and playing with the hair with his thumb.

This made Jessica jerk a little and he knew she was ready when she gave a slight high pitched moan. He was shortly rewarded with one.

Kilgrave never liked to rush when it came to Jessica and he got off of her as he undressed making sure that his clothes were set aside to be put on again if needed.

Jessica watched him and kept eye contact. Oh how he loved her eyes on him and he grew harder each moment she looked at him. He was now fully naked and more than ready to play.

"You are a little overdressed for the occasion. Let's remedy that." He once again lifted the dress up and slowly pulled the panties down. He followed the movements by kissing her stomach and moving down one leg. When they were removed his hands moved up her legs with one remaining between them and the other moving up to cup one of her breasts.

She never undressed herself. This was something he enjoyed doing.

He moved up and kissed her neck. Now both hands were under her bra and he lifted the cups up and over her breasts along with the dress. She moved up to allow for the fabric to lift over her head. It fell to a heap on the floor.

The necklace remained.

"You know what I like Jessica." He looked directly at her and waited. It has been a long time since he ordered her specifically do to anything. He stopped being so specific when he realized it prevented her from exploring.

She reached up and kissed him pulling him on top of her. He never entered her as he wanted her to feel him first before that part began. One leg wrapped around him and her foot gently stroked the back of his leg. It was more of him being touched by her and he loved it.

His mouth went to one breast then another as she massaged the back of his neck while moaning. There were times the moans were genuine and not part of the game she played to keep Kilgrave happy. He was actually making an effort to please her tonight.

"Jessica, Jessica, my Jessica." He purred as he moved up and over her. He moved the other leg aside and gracefully entered her.

"The condom." Jessica looked at him worried.

"Forget it." He was no longer able to think of anything but enjoying her. His motions were slow and he decided to turn things over with him on the bottom. "I want you to do all the work."

Jessica was only able to do this two times before. He expected a lot and so she took her time. She reached up and grabbed the headboard and moved slowly while looking at him. One hand went to her breast with the nipple peering through her fingers.

Kilgrave breathed in, in a way that sounded like pain as she rotated her hips in such a way that if not careful would finish him. He thought of it as her winning as it meant he would not need to be near her. He knew well enough she finished herself off in the shower later. He had a keen sense of smell and knew when his Jessica was aroused.

He reached between her and found that tender spot that pushed her over sooner rather than later. Jessica wasn't preapared and she fell down toward him. She caught herself from falling hard but he took her lips with his as she continues moving.

His fingers were pushing her over the edge and she moaned into his mouth as he allowed himself to finish while she gripped him as she was plunging over the edge.

Jessica fell down beside him with her face on his chest. He was still breathing heavily with a contented smile on his face. "My Jessica."

She breathed in his musky sent that had a rather pleasant smell after sex. It made her light headed and she quickly fell asleep in his arms. He looked down and held her closer, turning to his side and wrapping his arms around her and placed a kiss on on top of her head.

70707070707070

(Present Day)

The night she became pregnant came back to her in vivid detail. Jessica realized that she was so compliant, so willing if not eager. Was it any wonder Kilgrave insisted that Jessica enjoyed their time together. He misplaced manipulative adaptation with genuine enjoyment.

She got the address and decided to have some fun this time. It was 10am and she would meet him at 7pm at a restaurant. It would be risky but he wanted to make him suffer.

It was now 5pm and she was ready. She arrived early and found him waiting for her.

Kilgrave was not prepared for what he saw.

Jessica was dressed in a similar purple dress she wore the night she got pregnant. The necklace was different but still very nice.

He stood up.

"You. Cut. Your. Hair." He was not pleased by that but he took in what she wore.

She was sporting a short bob style cut. "You like it?"

"No."

"Good. How about that kiss?


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter deals with some sensitive topics. There is **talk of rape and non-con** so for those that feel they don't want to read about this topic please do not read this chapter. There is a scene with cutting again. If this is not what you want to read do not read ahead.

80808080808080

"Do you like my hair?"

"No."

"Good. How about that kiss?" Jessica stood with confidence and a smile to kill on her face.

Kilgrave walked around and pushed in her chair. He was surprised he let her get this close and then moved to his own seat. "You are beautiful Jessica Jones. What's with the dress?"

"I wore a similar dress the night I got pregnant. Remember what we did? Remember my hands over your body?"

"You enjoyed every moment of it."

"I can't deny that. It took you a year of manipulation so I'd learn what you like and didn't like. Everything up to that night was simply study." She had no smile now but her regular resting face of anger.

Kilgrave wasn't buying it. "Why the theatrics?" He looked closer and saw that she wore a very convincing wig. "You're wearing a wig."

"Loved that you hated the short look on me. Now that I know, I'll get my hair cut."

He was pleased with all of this. She was playing with him again. Pushing him to pull her back. "You enjoy my attentions. Why else would you play dress up?"

"It was the only night you were not an asshole. You were pleasant and I got to see you happy and enjoying yourself without hurting other people for your amusement." She was sad about that thought.

"It was a fun night. Perfect actually and I wanted many more like it."

Jessica looked around and saw once again that the restaurant was bought out with a waitress waiting for them at a distance.

"It was the only night I could say I enjoyed."

Kilgrave knew that the kisses were working. She was becoming more of the woman he knew when she was with him. He would never have that version of her again and he was starting to be alright with that. This version was stronger and put up a fight.

"Stop lying to yourself. You enjoyed many more nights than that one. I purposefully didn't let you finish, left you hanging on because I know you enjoyed being aroused. It made you feel powerful as you were able to manipulate me, get me to do things I wouldn't normally because I loved that fire in your eyes."

Jessica bristled as he touched a nerve.

"I can smell you from here."

Normally Jessica would have sworn at him but she wasn't playing that game now. "I played that game with Luke as well. His rippling muscles and him pounding into me. I never had to fear hurting him. You needed to control me so I wouldn't snap you in half."

Now it was Kilgrave who had to hold his temper in check. He was jealous of Jessica's attraction to Luke. "Yet you are still aroused by me."

Kilgrave stood up and walked toward her. Jessica stood up and waited for whatever he was going to do.

"What dress will it be tomorrow Jessica?" His eyes wandered to her cleavage then up to her face.

"This won't happen again."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Jessica in turn returned it while massaging the back of his neck. Once again they were at war in dominating the dance. He squeezed her rear while she rubbed her knee into his groin.

Then a hand went up her dress between her legs and into her panties. He knew just how to play and she broke away from the kiss and he was rewarded with a punch to the face.

Kilgrave fell to the floor, very aroused himself and laughed at her as he spit out some blood on the floor.

"You could be just as rough with me as with that leather skinned ass but you don't want to because you don't _want_ to cause me genuine harm." He gracefully breathed in Jessica's smell on his fingers and sighed. "Oh, that was worth the swollen lip I'll have tomorrow."

Jessica left the restaurant and returned home. She threw the dress on the floor and went straight to the Gin bottle in the kitchen.

Kilgrave watched her leave once again and he calmed himself down. This was the best kiss yet but he was unsatisfied. He looked at the waitress as he stood up and ordered her to come over.

"You'll be coming home with me tonight." He made sure that she had no children to attend to. Jessica wouldn't approve if she found out. And he had to ensure that there would be no wedge placed between them.

8080808080808080

Kilgrave was in his element watching the blond and the red headed waitress fight over who will pleasure him with their mouths. He simply sat on the sofa with his hands behind his head as they wrestled.

He was still fully clothed and just watched the show.

Trish got the redhead he thought was named Sarah, into a headlock but she threw Trish over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Good one Sarah."

"The name is Audrey."

"I don't care." He muttered to himself as he watched the show continue.

Trish wasn't going to be bested in her own apartment and she grabbed the red head by the hair and threw her into a closed and kept it locked by placing a chair under the handle.

"I win."

"Indeed you did." Kilgrave watch as Trish approached him and knelt down in front of him. "You're a little overdressed Patsy."

Trish took off her top but kept her bra on. He never said to get naked.

"I'm impressed actually. Most women assume I meant get naked. Well go ahead, begin."

He was already getting aroused as his time with Jessica got him riled up. Trish would be useful to him when Jessica was not willing to allow him access.

Trish pulled his knees apart and went to the zipper. Her hands carefully took him out.

It was then that he saw a look on his face that didn't come with his power. She was zoning out and going on auto pilot. This has happened to her before, many times in fact. "Patsy stop."

She did and simply stared at him with that blank look on her face.

Kilgrave placed himself in his pants and instructed her to put her top on. He was experienced enough to know when women were going through the motions. There were plenty of women that faced abuse and because of that damage he was not able to get them to play along as he liked.

"Sit down Patsy and tell me how often you were forced to do what I was about to force you to do."

Tears fell down her face as memories flooded her. "I lost count."

"Did those men know you didn't want to pleasure them?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

He never forced a woman to do anything with another man. There was always a measure of free choice with his games. With freedom came creativity.

"Are there any in the city currently that you would love to take some revenge on?"

"Yes, Patrick Jones."

Kilgrave decided to use her mental scarring to his advantage. "Write a list of men that wronged you in that way."

Trish took the same writing pad she used to write the list for locations and wrote down seven names. Kilgrave was surprised that his name was not on the list.

"My name is not on this list? Why is that?"

"You never raped me." Trish did her best to hold back the tears as they made her feel weak and powerless.

"Let's visit dear old Mr. Jones. He's at the top of your list."

Trish wasn't sure how to feel. She was seventeen when she first saw him. Her mother arranged the meeting to get a better time slot for the show. Little did she know that she had to sell out her daughter's virginity for it.

Patrick was now older but he still had that leering quality about him. He of course let Trish into his house. Kilgrave followed close behind.

"My God Patsy you have certainly grown up."

"The name is Trish."

Patrick looked at Kilgrave. "Who is this?"

"He doesn't matter."

"I'm the one who brought her here because you raped her." He had to get this going soon.

Patrick got angry and told them to get out. "Is that what this is all about? I did nothing of the sort. You and all those like you were willing to give me anything for a better time slot. Your mother said so herself. She's the one that made the arrangements. Even picked out the alcohol to get you drunk if you were not so compliant."

"You're lying. She was nasty bitch but she wouldn't go that far." She turned to Kilgrave. "Can you make him tell the truth?"

"Patrick, be honest about her mother and give us the details on the arrangement made with her."

Trish heard every word and was shaking with anger. Patrick wasn't even ashamed of what he had done. "If I thought I could get away with it I'd kill you."

"For a fun time? You enjoyed it."

Trish lunched at the man and punched him and kicked as hard as she could. She was no match for him and was thrown to the floor.

"Get over yourself Patsy. Now get out or I'll call the police."

This is where Kilgrave stepped in. He wanted to see how far she would go. "Get into the living room and sit down."

Patrick did as he was told and Trish followed Kilgrave into the living room.

"Revenge is messy Trish. It is not clean nor will it fully satisfy but it is enjoyable to watch. So tell me do you want to proceed?" He asked knowing what the answer would be. His face held that playful manic smile and his motions were that disjointed type that showed he was full of emotion.

It wasn't lost on her that he called her by her real name. He was offering her a key to open a door that she always wanted to open but like so many women decided to keep is shut and move on as if the event never happened.

She looked over and saw a bottle of Gin on an old fashioned alcohol cart and went over and got it. She opened it up and placed it on the coffee table in front of Patrick.

"You're going to drink this bottle. The whole thing before we leave but not before giving me a list of all the girls my mother sent to you. I know I am not the only one."

He laughed but Kilgrave stepped in again. "Do as she says. You will do everything she asks of you without question."

Patrick went to the side table and pulled out a writing pad and a pencil. By the end there were forty-seven names. Her name was at the top of the list.

"Your mother knew my type and knew talent."

Trish looked at Kilgrave. "Before you start wait, I'll be back." She left the room holding a knife in her hand but she held it with a cup towel. She placed the knife on the table in front of him.

She got a shot glass and placed it next to the knife.

"For every shot you take you will carve a name on yourself from that list. After each name you take a shot." She poured the first one and handed it to him.

Patrick took it and drank it down. Her name was carved into his arm. He was screaming and Trish ordered him to keep quiet. Kilgrave watched in adoration as he saw a potential apprentice in his midst. His idea for Trish had now changed. She may not have his power but she did have an edge he wanted to explore.

Blood was all over the couch as he had to take off clothes to get to skin. He was very drunk by the end and the last two names were unreadable. There was some gin left in the bottle.

"Pour the rest of the gin on yourself and tell no one we were here."

She wiped down the gin bottle of her prints. The shot glass was so covered in blood her prints were long gone.

Patrick poured the gin over himself and held back a scream at it burned his many, many cuts.

Trish enjoyed this more than she thought she would. She got revenge for herself but also for the many young girls that were broken by him.

Kilgrave and Trish left and she knew she would be driven home again but she didn't want to go home. She moved to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He said with is manic look that was enjoying the chaos she created tonight.

"Yes."

"Then let's have it."


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter isn't as intense as the previous two but there are still scenes of sexuality involved. If you are not into reading about dark themes please don't read ahead.

90909090909090

Trish knew that what she was doing was so very wrong on more levels she knew existed but she wanted to control something. Since she got out from her mother's thumb she always played it safe and hit away. She lived in a fortress and even that got invaded.

Her movements were rough and Kilgrave seemed to have no intentions of getting her to stop. He was dangerous, the most dangerous man she knew and she felt powerful riding him like a toy. Seeing his face contort and enjoy everything she was giving him gave her a real thrill.

The car stopped suddenly but Kilgrave held her back so she wouldn't fall. His hands were possessive as here his eyes. It drove her further and she climaxed. He of course wasn't finished and moved her to the seats and lay on top of her with her legs wrapped around him.

She watched as he devoured her with his eyes and she found herself peaking a second time.

He finished and placed her face into his hand. "You and I are going to have fun with that list."

"Yes, we are." She would have agreed even without his power influencing her.

90909090909090

When Jessica woke up she felt like crap and that was a feeling she was getting tired of. The wig was beside her on the bed. She had too many pins in her hair to take it off last night. Pulling off the dress and throwing it on the floor and replacing it with a sports bra and tank top were easier.

She looked at the floor as she made it to the edge of the bed. Her dress wasn't there. She knew she threw it to the floor.

Deciding to investigate she made her way to the living room and she was not pleased.

A mannequin was standing in her living room with long black hair. It had her dress and around its neck was the necklace he specially crafted for her. There was a note attached.

' _Please wear this when I bring you to your daughter. We are a still more than a few kisses away from that event.'_

"Bastard."

She had to figure out where Kilgrave was living and for that she needed someone who had contacts with surveillance. Her sister was rather quiet the past week and not acting herself. There were limited calls recently. It wasn't unusual for her to ignore people but her sister was far too social and helpful for all that.

Taking out her phone she called the one person who may give her some insight into what is going on. "Hey there Will, yeah have your heard from Trish?"

There was a pause. _'We need to talk. It's big.'_

Jessica had Wil come to her place and she was not prepared for what Will discovered. "Kilgrave's been at her place multiple times. They've even been seen getting into the same car."

He handed her pictures. "The bastard got to her. Kilgrave discovered something about my past. We made an arrangement so he won't spill. My sister is his collateral so I won't kill him."

Will seemed more agitated than normal.

"Are you alright? You seem really edgy."

"Yeah it's the medication I was given. I am still getting used to it. Let's go to Trish's apartment and get to the bottom of it. You can stay with her for a while to make sure Kilgrave keeps a distance so she has time to get him out of her system."

It was a plan and she wasn't so sure that it would work. "If he's there he will manipulate you again. He may use you to hurt Trish. I'm going alone." She started for the door and put on her jacket.

"No, I want to see that she's alright as well."

There was no arguing with him. He drove them to Trish's apartment but Jessica insisted on climbing and going her traditional way.

Jessica got over the wall and she stared in the patio window and stopped cold.

Her sister was kissing Kilgrave. Rage filled her and she smashed through the window and ran toward Kilgrave and threw him to the floor.

"You couldn't get it on with me so you went after my sister?!"

Kilgrave stood up and composed himself. "Oh there was no use of my power in this."

"You're lying."

"Trish tell your sister the truth about what she saw."

Trish knew this would be painful but was compelled to say the words. "I wanted this and I asked him to come over."

"Why?" She wanted to scream but she needed to know why.

"He is helping me get revenge against those who harmed me and I love it."

"This isn't you. He's manipulating you!"

"I'm not you Jessica! I don't want to play victim anymore. I know what he is and I don't care. I don't want to feel like a victim. I'm done. First with my mother then the men she threw me at for my so called career. Kilgrave never raped me, not once. I may have been pushed in the direction he wanted but I have always had free will in how I proceeded."

Jessica felt cold inside and found that she couldn't breathe. No, not her. He looked at Kilgrave who watched impassively only half enjoying the scene.

"I offered to find those assholes and make them pay. But you took his help instead? Well you can't fuck your sister right?"

Kilgrave gave a hopeful and encouraging look but Jessica ignored him.

"Get out. I'll pay to replace the window. I know you don't have the money."

"Oh Jessica since you're here. How about we meet up at your old high school under the willow tree noon sounds good."

Jessica was filled with rage again. "You bastard."

"Trish crossed her arms. It seems you are not the only one with secrets."

"You don't understand."

Trish stepped forward. "You would rather meet up with the man you say tortured and raped you for a year than tell your sister why you are now meeting up with him."

"You told her?"

"He told me you two had an arrangement of sorts. He never gave details."

Jessica should come clean so she could end this mess but she wanted to play the game further. She looked over at Kilgrave who held a smile on his face. He was winning and he knew it.

"Trish go to your safe room and close the door. I want to speak with Jessica alone."

Trish left and did as she was instructed.

Kilgrave stepped closer to her. "I kept the secret. I am very curious as to why you never came clean. It would end the need to kiss me twenty more times."

The door buzzer interrupted things. Kilgrave walked toward the safe room and ordered Trish to step out.

"Answer the door."

Jessica ran ahead and mouthed. 'It's Will'

Trish had to obey the order and opened the door.

"Wow you opened the door first. Is everything alright?"

"She's fine." Kilgrave walked up behind her. "Go home and never come back here again."

"Yeah she is fine. I'll go home now. I won't be back again."

Trish saw the hurt in Will's eyes and wanted to explain but the door was shut before she could utter a word.

Kilgrave noticed that Jessica had already left. Pity he was hoping to get a kiss in tonight.

9090909090

Jessica waited and watched as Kilgrave got into a car. "Alright Will we need to follow him then you will go home. He never said to go directly home."

"Yeah you're right. I'll follow him then I'll go home."

The drive was only 30 minutes. Kilgrave got out of the car and stepped into a large townhouse. It seemed so normal, so unlike him.

Jessica was about to get out of the car but was stopped by Will. "Hey we know where he is. You can come back better prepared."

"No, I know him. He'll move as soon as she suspects something."

"I know about your daughter."

That kept Jessica in the car. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me."

She fell for the oldest trick in the interrogation book. "I have to get her away from him."

"Look you had more than a rough year with Kilgrave and in that time it's not surprising something like this happened. I saw it too many times in my line of work. If he has full legal rights to her and if you take her he will have even more power over you."

"I just need to see her."

Will knew that this wasn't going to end the way Jessica wanted. "Then knock on the door. He won't risk having he cops called for a break and enter."

Jessica was out of the car and up the steps of the house but was not able to bring herself to ring the bell. Will did as he was supposed to and headed home leaving her here.

Just as she was about to knock the door opened.

Kilgrave stood at the threshold but didn't invite her in.

"I could have broken in."

"No you couldn't have. I had Will install the security system with you in mind."

"You also tell him about our daughter?"

"No but I am sure he got that out of you. He's good at his job. Not just an average cop."

Jessica could hear a child laugh and the footsteps on the wood floor. She was so close all she had to do was push Kilgrave aside.

"One kiss Jessica."

All her nerves were on fire. She wanted to kiss him and wondered if what he was saying was true that she really didn't hate him after all. No, that's not right. She was so damaged and it took a year to get herself back into order. This arrangement seemed to be unravelling her.

"What is wrong with me?" She turned and took a few steps down and sat on the porch steps.

Kilgrave closed the door and sat next to her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect in every way and I would give the moon for you to walk through that door and allow yourself to build a life with me. I can't have you enter without you wanting it."

She picked up his cologne and musk and that familiar feeling came over her. "You are with my sister."

"She's a distraction as I am to her and she is helping me with something you tried and gave up on after one day with me."

Jessica shook her head.

"I gave up a huge secret to you about my very painful past. I tried my best to be a hero and had so much fun because it was with you. The next thing I know you feed me then I wake up in a torture chamber. Not easy to get over that."

"You had all that coming and more."

Kilgrave took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

It was a newspaper clipping. She read it. It was about a mother who changed her mind about returning to an abusive husband. She was given $10,000 by some anonymous donor.

"This was you?"

"I have to start somewhere don't I?"

"Trish give you this idea?"

He nodded. "She has more ideas."

"She is fuck…she is you two are." Jessica stood up.

"I helped her take revenge against the man who took her virginity while he plied her with alcohol. Did she tell you that her mother set the whole thing up and even told her what booze to use? She ordered the man to cut the names of each of his victims while getting drunk off the very booze shew as forced to drink. You couldn't force him to do that.

"Your sister and I have a few stories to tell about our mother's. What happened in that lab is only a fraction of what that bitch did to me. Did her mother ever do anything to help her get revenge against those men or did she simply brush it off and tell her daughter to move on?"

Jessica for the second time was tearing up in front of Kilgrave. "She could have come to me and I could have helped her."

"She was too busy encouraging you, helping you as you were so desperate to be normal. Then she was too busy patching you up to ask for that kind of help. To busy patching up the strong one. Goodnight Jessica." He stood up and walked into the house and closed the door behind him. It made a sound that told her it was very secure.

Kilgrave watched the monitor and smiled. Jessica was starting to question her memory of events and take on another point of view. He never thought tearing her sister from her would be so easy. She was still on the porch and was about to knock on the door but stopped herself. A moment later she jumped from the porch and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in a strange part of the story and so you will see the plot shift a little bit. I hope everyone is enjoying the read. Kilgrave is rather dark here and **there is a non-con situation**. If you are not a fan of this type of thing please don't read.

10-10-10-10-10-10-10

What could Jessica do but wait at the tree Kilgrave said to meet. There was no point in returning to her apartment as she would only get a couple of hours sleep and most likely over sleep giving Kilgrave a hold over her. Though she had to admit drinking straight out of a Gin bottle in public on a school yard wasn't one of the brightest ideas she had. She could get arrested and Kilgrave would force the police officer arresting her to eat his own hat. Part of her dark mind found that slightly funny. She took another swig.

There was something wrong with her as she was shivery like she had a chill despite it being rather warm. She knew when alcohol had a negative effect on her and this was different. Jessica was realizing that she wasn't acting like herself and was letting her emotions get the better of her. Each step she took Kilgrave seemed to be the one choosing the direction and she didn't like it.

She watched as the sun began to rise and the earliest sparks of light were filtering their way through the buildings. It was rather pretty but it would be a couple of hours before Kilgrave showed up. Or so she thought. She upped the bottle and finished the rest of the Gin.

He was walking toward her as polished as ever.

Jessica remained seated as she was rather drunk and far too tired to get up. If he wanted the kiss he would get down to her level and get dirt on this clothes and taste the cheap self-subscribed medication on her lips.

Kilgrave was less than pleased at seeing and now smelling her like this.

"You're early. I was planning on taking a nap before you arrived." Jessica spoke slowly to make sure she didn't slur. Her eyes closed and within minutes she was asleep.

Kilgrave bent down next to her and decided that he was going to have some fun while she was asleep. His workers followed Jessica and informed him of her location and state of mind. He reached into his pocket and took out a syringe and a vial of diazepam. "Too can play at this game Jessica." He looked at the Gin bottle in her hand and shook his head.

He injected her in the neck and she woke up just as he pulled the needle out. She stood as if ready to attack then fell against the tree and to the ground again. He picked her up and brought her to the car. The driver helped secure her in the back seat.

This was going to be a very fun day indeed. It's been some time since he had some sort of sport with her and seeing her so vulnerable was simply too much for him to pass up.

Kilgrave knew that Jessica avoided hotels since he insisted at staying at all the best in the city in their year together. He made some calls and decided upon the perfect spot.

He carried Jessica through the threshold of the hotel room as one of his hired hands opened the door for him and closed it when Kilgrave entered the room.

Jessica was placed on a large bed and he sat on its edge. It took all his nerve not to ravage her here and now after everything. She was so defenseless it was beautiful. He wouldn't fully enjoy her today. That was an event he would relish at a later date. For now he would enjoy some good old fashioned petting. She did need a bath before that.

This was the first hotel he brought her to and she was charmed by the beauty of it all. She enjoyed the large bath that he was now preparing for her. He poured in his favorite soaps and oils. After a short time it was ready. He approached the bed and slowly undressed Jessica peeling each item of clothing from her.

The jacket was the first to hit the floor, next her boots, socks with matching holes on the heels then the top. Her pants were to follow leaving her in her underwear which to his disapproval didn't match. He wanted to tear them off but didn't want to face the wrath and undo the work he had completed with her so far. Soon the sports bra and panties joined the pile on the floor.

He took in the sight of her and graced his hand from her face to her breast and down her leg. Her skin was smooth as ever and he kissed the side of her head and nibbled on her ear while one hand squeezed her breast. Jessica let out a slight moan.

"You chose to get drunk and miss our kiss Jessica. This is only fair that I get to play. You know me well enough that I consider this consent." He stroked her face. "I do respect you enough to want to see the expression on your face as I enter you once again. So I'll wait."

Kilgrave unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and carried Jessica to the tub and gently placed her in it. He lathered up a face cloth and scrubbed her arms and armpits first. He was pleased that she didn't neglect her shaving habits. He then moved down to her chest and massaged her breasts until he visibly saw a physical reaction.

Soon his hands made quick work of the legs and feet until all that was left was her core. He saved the best for last. As he cleaned he first licked the side of her face. She tasted just as delicious as she did the first night. His lips captured hers and though she was not reacting to his kiss her body was reacting to his finger's quick work.

Jessica moaned in her drunk and drug induced state until he felt her finish.

"This kiss doesn't count. Too bad I don't get to tell you that."

He washed her hair last.

Jessica was wrapped in the hotel provided house coat and was placed under the covers. Her still wet hair surrounding her and the pillow was beautiful. Kilgrave took a picture of her with his phone.

Five hours past before Jessica woke from her slumber. She woke up with a start as she was not by the tree and most of all not in her clothes.

Kilgrave sat in a chair by the window.

"Finally she wakes."

Jessica realized she was unclothed and her hair was damp. "What did you do to me?" She had a pain in the side of her neck. "Did you drug me?"

"You drugged me. Fair is fair. Besides you missed our kiss as you were drugged and mostly dunk. That left you in a vulnerable position."

"Did you…?"

"No, I didn't fuck you if that's what you're worried about."

"The word is rape." She said it to get under his skin.

He visibly bristled at that. "The answer is still no."

Jessica felt violated though she smelled very good. Too good in fact. "You bathed me?" She looked around and realized he brought her to the first hotel they stayed at together. It was the first night she was raped by him.

"You were rather ripe. Gin and body odor."

There was a knock on the door. Kilgrave answered and he came back with Jessica's clothes and placed them on the bed. "I would have burned them but I don't want any holes in the walls here. Speaking of holes in the walls your landlord wasn't pleased by the number you had in yours."

Kilgrave handed her a letter.

"I've been evicted? Why do I get the feeling that you had a hand in this?"

"I let him know that I will collect all your things. They will be delivered here in the next hour or so."

Jessica was furious. She stood up realizing that the robe wasn't tied. He smiled at the view while he could. She had it tied up quick.

"Are you expecting me to move in with you now?"

"Of course not. This hotel for a couple of weeks. It's all paid for."

Jessica saw history repeating itself again. He was rewriting her life and wrapping his fingers around it. How had she become so weak around him? The kisses, there was something to them.

"Have you been drugging me with those kisses? You had your father do something, that is if he is still alive. Before I wouldn't let you dare touch me."

"And if I was. Are you willing to give up your daughter to stop me? Or for that matter keeping our daughter form your sister? And yes dear old father is alive."

She had enough and swung out to punch him but he was too quick for her and he held her arm. He actually held it in place. She shoved him only to make him step back a few paces but not across the room.

He was as surprised as she was and he squeezed her wrist until she yelped in pain. This was exhilarating for him as he had never had power over her since she left. His other hand went to the back of her head and he forced her into a kiss.

Jessica never felt so scared in all her life. Whatever drug he used seemed to rob her of her power. She did whatever he could to get away from him and to break from the kiss but he was too physically strong for her.

And now she realized he was doing something to her with the kisses as her body was reacting to the contact.

Tears formed as memories of being controlled by Kilgrave came back to her. He wouldn't ever let her go now and would have her drugged for years if it meant controlling her.

Kilgrave had never felt this exhilarated in such a long time. He had physical power of over Jessica and he could feel her resistance decrease throughout the kiss. The idea of ravaging her here and now was at the forefront of his mind but he knew that he had to wait for that.

He broke off the kiss and let her go.

"I think we will meet here for the next 14 kisses. I'll just text you the time."

When Kilgrave left Jessica got dressed and fled the hotel. She had to get to her apartment as soon as she could. This had to stop.

10-10-10-10-10-10-10

Kilgrave was true to his word. He had everything packed up. Her apartment was cleaned out save for all the things in the kitchen. All she cared about was one thing and when she took up the floor board she was left some measure of hope.

The drug she used on Kilgrave was still there. She pocketed it and went on her way. Kilgrave invaded this space and so she needed to find another.

Jessica needed a place to stay at least temporarily as the hotel was not safe for her. It shook her to the core that he had a means to weaken her. She could still feel his hand around her wrist holding her and his harms pinning her into place. Her mind wondered what would happen if he found a way to get her under his ability again.

Once again he was stripping her of her identity, moving her around to suit his needs. The sick part of it was Kilgrave never threatened to take Ruthie away from her or forced her to be with him to see their daughter. Jessica realized how patient Kilgrave could be when he really wanted something. He was also too smart for her to simply pretend that she loved him or would give him a chance at being father and husband of the year.

She needed distance and so her new space required some measure of security. There was a case that fell through as the man she was chasing ended up dead. His wife hired a couple of PI's so another found info before she did. He had a place among warehouses. She wondered if the place was known about or forgotten.

Daylight made things seem so innocent but she knew better and found her way to where the man would take his girlfriend's. The door seemed rather normal and she was even more surprised that it was unlocked.

Jessica opened the door to find three other doors. This was interesting. She stepped outside and took a look at the space and realized that one door would have no space behind it. Wonder if door number two was her door.

She turned the knob. Locked. She used her strength that was now returning to her and opened the door. It opened to a small corridor then to a larger area hidden between two areas of a warehouse. It was long and well decorated with some very old items.

It was a hidden space from prohibition and used to hide things for decades. The dust told her that it hadn't been used in a few months. About the time the wife put a bullet into the owner's head.

She sat on a large lounge chair and looked around. Yeah, this would do.

10-10-10-10-10-10-10

"Now, since we had so much fun with the final name on your list I went out and bought you something." Kilgrave knew well enough there are some things you simply don't steal.

Trish stepped over and took a look what was in the box he held. She was blown away by the pendant. It was a dark amethyst surrounded with silver. The chain attached to it was simple but still very beautiful.

He motioned for her to turn around so he could put it on her. It was heavy but she knew it would be beautiful. She heard an odd snap.

"I don't want you to take it off. Don't worry water won't bother it." He brought her to her bedroom so she could see herself in the mirror. "It matches your hair. By the way I love the color, the stylist did a wonderful job."

Trish didn't have a choice in the matter of the color as he brought in a hair designer to color her hair to his liking. A rich lavender graced her hair with darker streaks throughout. She reached up to the back of the necklace and realized that there was no clasp. "How am I supposed to get this off?"

"You are not supposed to as it's designed to stay in place."

Trish knew what this was. He claimed her as his property. "This will trace my movements won't it?"

"Can't have things of value simply wander off or be stolen."

She looked into the mirror and Trish realized for the first time that someone else was staring back. Her hair was now his favorite color and pulled up with beautiful clips and combs. Trish felt more like a doll than a woman these days.

She still did her radio show each day but Kilgrave was making it harder for her to keep up with the demands and work the show required. She took on the role of his secretary and helped him plan some events that would soon end up in the newspapers.

There was so little sleep now that she knew that she would have to leave the radio show and work for Kilgrave. He had means to support her lifestyle and with that he would rip this apartment, her last strip of identity, from her.

As if reading her thoughts. "You seem rather tired. Helping me with my endeavors and your radio show are burning you out. Perhaps you should take a break from the show."

And there it was. Not an order but a strong suggestion that would become an order if she didn't follow his advice. "And are you going to pay for this apartment?"

"Of course not you'll move to another place I've chosen for you. I always take care of those I value."


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter with some exciting plot twists. As usual there will be some non-con and Kilgrave style of violence. If you don't like this type of thing please don't read this chapter.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Jessica's phone buzzed giving her a time to meet at the hotel room. She shook her head and made her way to the hotel. Kilgrave was surprised when he was there before her.

"You didn't stay the night."

"Yeah I decided to find other accommodations. Hotels leave a bad taste in my mouth. Being raped in them time and time again is enough to make me not want to go near them."

"It was never…" He knew she was baiting him. "Find somewhere new, so quick?"

Jessica stepped further into the room keeping a distance from the bed and from him. "Not like I'd tell you were."

"Somewhere with no lease as you have no money. Too rough a place I'd see you on the news. I'll find out eventually."

"Let's get this over with."

The door knocked just then. Kilgrave went to the door and the smell of food hit her.

"I am sure you are hungry."

Just as Jessica was about to protest her stomach gave a rather deep growl. "Fine, something to eat. Sure."

Kilgrave brought the food to a small table. He placed everything for them both and allowed her to choose what she wanted to eat.

Jessica was a lot hungrier than she wanted to admit and ate quickly but not too much to give him the satisfaction that he was right. She only ate what he did not trusting that he would also drug her food. She had the syringe at the ready if needed if he tried anything.

Kilgrave ate with grace and deliberate mouthfuls. She always found herself so clumsy when it came to eating around him and this was no different. Now she didn't care if she wasn't as polished.

"How's Ruthie?" It pained her to have to ask that.

"She's doing well and would do better with her mother."

"Then let me see her." After she finished her eggs and some of her toast she started to feel rather light headed. She saw his plate and saw that he ate the same amount as her but didn't look any different. Turing her head she saw the water glasses. He never drank his only the orange juice.

Jessica knew she had to get out now. She jumped up and Kilgrave shot her with a needle the same time she got him with hers. Kilgrave took out the needle the same time Jessica did. She felt drugged but no weaker.

"How are you not passed out?"

"I found your little hiding spot and made a switch in medication. How are you not weakened?" He said this after getting tossed to the other side of the room.

It was then that Jessica realized that she was indeed still at full strength, just drugged all to hell. "Hope you never find out shithead." She passed out shortly after.

Kilgrave stood and questioned how she wasn't weakened. What was so different? Then he realized that she came in sober to the hotel room. Could it be that simple? Well he would make sure to drug her when she got drunk next. He should tell her. Perhaps it will be a good incentive for her not to drink so much.

A call later one of his men picked Jessica up and brought her to the car.

When Jessica woke up she smelled something cooking. She was in her bed in her childhood house again. This was not how she planned her day. She was supposed to drug Kilgrave, get into the house and get her daughter.

Jessica went downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. There was a staff of course and the regular hired muscle.

Kilgrave she discovered was in the living room reading a story to a girl that could only be Ruthie.

"And the wolf said, 'I'll huff and puff and blow your house down.'" He looked up at Jessica. "I know you want me to finish the story but there is someone special that arrived."

Ruthie turned around and looked at Jessica with wide curious eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes, it's Mommy."

Jessica was not prepared and burst into tears. Holding a hand over her mouth. Ruthie was perfect and so happy and healthy.

"It's alright Jessica."

Jessica approached Ruthie, sitting next to her.

"Mommy stay here?"

She looked at Kilgrave who leaned back into the sofa and crossed his legs giving no indication to answer either way.

"I am not sure Ruthie. Mommy is very busy but wants to stay with you more than anything." She also wanted to hold Ruthie but knew if she did she would be undone and Kilgrave could demand anything of her and she would comply.

"No, you stay and love Daddy." Ruthie looked directly into Jessica's eyes. Jessica could feel the child try to use her power on her only for her break away from the pull.

She looked at Kilgrave who had an odd look on his face. "I love you very much. I will stay for dinner."

"Susan, can you come and finish reading to Ruthie?"

Susan appeared into the living room and picked Ruthie up as well as the book. "Oh your favorite story." With that they left the room. Jessica could hear them going up the steps.

"Did you bring me here so she could control me? What that your plan?"

"Of course it was. But seeing that it didn't work that way. I'll have to be patient and wait." He stood up. "Your sister will be coming over tonight. She has an announcement to make as it has part to do with my news as well. This whole running and playing is not good for a child. She needs a father with a stable income."

Jessica realized that Trish would find out her secret. "She can't be here. You promised to keep this a secret in exchange for the kisses."

"Yes, that was the original plan but now you would do anything to be in Ruthie's life." He stepped closer to her daring her to step back. She stood firm. "Why don't you want your sister to know you had a child? Is it because it's _my_ child or a child in general?"

Her lips were pressed against his before he could question her further. She was deliberate forceful and held Kilgrave to her. Part of him was now physically fighting her as he wanted the kiss to be broken off. There were two kisses yesterday and so the balance was off. He was not able to break away from her and Jessica loved the feeling that gave her.

She eventually pulled away and they were both a little out of breath. "What you don't want this? Oh, yes you do. You want this, you will enjoy this. Your favorite words each time you raped me."

"Jessica you don't…" His words were swallowed with her mouth as she forced their lips together. She pushed him onto the couch not caring if the staff saw her. They would just think he finally won her over. Jessica could feel a charge and she wanted to feel more of his skin. She tore at his shirt and ripped the tie and shirt off his body.

Kilgrave knew he had to distract her and a hand went down her pants and began to play rough. Jessica moaned and pulled out of the kiss.

"James, get in here!"

The body guard pulled Jessica off of him and James was rewarded with being thrown against a wall.

"What you don't want me now?"

"One kiss a day Jessica!"

"What happens if there is more? I want to find out. Will I end up raping you? Doing something against your will? Not so much fun on the receiving end is it?" She lunged at him and she forced him into a third kiss. She wanted even more of his skin exposed and hers along with it. She pulled back and took off her jacket and shirt. One hand went to the belt of his pants while the other grabbed him and was pleased that she was getting a reaction from him.

James was at the ready again but this time had darts and after four of them Jessica fell to the floor.

Kilgrave sat on the sofa above Jessica and wondered in part why he let James stop her. His father did tell him that it has to be a slow process or else there would be an imbalance. Jessica could in essence become addicted to him and that would lead to either one of them dying.

"The old bastard was right."

He knew the balance was off and he would have to wait a few days before making contact with her again.

Dinner was off for sure. Also he realized that Jessica would do anything to keep this secret from her sister. He had to find out why.

He pulled out his cell phone from his jacket. "Hello Trish. Forget dinner we will be dining at your place tonight."

11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Trish got off the phone with Kilgrave and she wondered what happened to change his plans. He was so eager to meet Jessica and for them to have dinner together. She had no choice in the matter about going. Jessica had a choice and for some reason insisted on playing chicken with Kilgrave.

She was surprised that she didn't have to cook but it also meant that he was up to something and would ask her to help him.

Kilgrave arrived and was pleased that the table was set.

"I would have gotten wine if I knew earlier."

"Don't worry about that. Sit I'm hungry."

The meal was good and it was eaten in silence.

"Tell me something Trish. How would you react if I got you pregnant? I am careful but what are your feelings on the matter?"

"I would have the child." She looked at him but her face went blank as if she was somewhere else.

This was always a delicate area for women. Even the most polished and reserved had a very strong opinion on the matter. "Do you want children?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why haven't you had them already? You have the money so being a single mom would not be an issue for you if you didn't want a man in your life."

Trish started to shake and got very angry and turned over the table. "Brian Skelly, that's why. You heard what he did to me! The infection was so severe I could never have children."

Kilgrave understood why she took his time with Brian. Took down all the pictures of his children and made him eat them before shooting him. Jessica knew the trauma it would cause her sister if she found out she was pregnant. My, my, this was an interesting development.

"And what if Jessica had a child and didn't tell you?"

"She would never do that." Trish waited and saw that Kilgrave was smiling at her. "No, she would have told me."

Trish was putting everything together. Jessica made a deal for Kilgrave to keep it secret. "Why are you telling me? I thought Jessica made a deal with you."

"Oh but she did and now it suits me better that you know about her secret. Would you like to meet your niece?"

"What's her name? And yes."

"Ruthie Kilgrave. I adopted her when I found out I had a daughter by Jessica."

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Jessica woke and it was very dark. The house was empty and dark save for the kitchen. Dinner was set aside for her with a note.

' _Jessica,_

 _Ruthie loved seeing you and will love it when you finally move in with us. The kisses need to be spaced out as I am sure you know by now they are used to manipulate you. I can't have you near our daughter if you are still a threat to me or have intentions of taking her away from me._

 _Trish will know of your secret tonight. It will be a few days until our next kiss. If you decide to no longer partake then I will be forced to find another woman to fill in the role as Ruthie's mother._

 _Love,_

 _K'_

Jessica was angry. And slammed her fist onto the counter cracking it in half. She turned her head and saw Trish's handwriting.

There was a list on the chalkboard.

1\. The kisses will harm you.

2\. He will always be a villain.

3\. I will always love you.

4\. Don't let my anger hurt you.

5\. Call 212 555-7234

6\. Find a secure place to live.

7\. Don't let him use me against you.

The list was so simple and so easily not recognized by anyone of Kilgrave's slaves. He would have told them to keep everything the same as to not spoil the look and feel of the place. If they saw the list they would have ignored it.

"Trish you are amazing."

Jessica left and called the number.

"Hello um yeah I was given this number by Trish."

' _Yes, I have been expecting your call. I have a room to contain your problem. I was given some details on the matter. Are you able to meet?'_

"More than you know."

' _I'll text you the location. See you in two hours.'_

Finally there was something she felt she could do to get this mess sorted out. Her new home was too far away so she decided to use the hotel to sleep tonight. Kilgrave wouldn't go near her for a while after tonight's events.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11


	12. Chapter 12

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those that have reviewed. I hope I'm taking the story in an interesting direction.

12-12-12-12-12-12

The weather was very agreeable as Jessica sat waiting in the park. She watched other parents play with their children and their siblings play on the playground. It was so natural for all of them to simply enjoy this space and she longed to be a part of it.

Every time she attempted to be normal and to fit in she was always pushed to the side or seen as an invader in a space where she isn't welcomed.

Kilgrave sat down next to her. Not far away Jessica saw Ruthie with her nanny. Of course he would keep her at a distance knowing that Jessica would attempt to kidnap her.

This arrangement was an uneasy one but Jessica wanted to see her daughter. Kilgrave told her where and when to meet.

"You are wearing a dress."

"I wore it for Ruthie. If she is going to have so little memory of me I would like to at least look nice for part of it."

He did approve. The dress was just below knee length and a soft green with black shoes. He noticed that her hair was done up and she was wearing a beautiful shade of lipstick.

"I didn't know you had a dress."

"I bought it in the shops at the hotel. I put it on your tab. Plus the shoes."

They were quiet, Jessica's eyes never leaving Ruthie for a moment.

"You are very free to buy more if you need." Kilgrave meant it.

"What kind of father are you going to be when you are damaging my sister and chemically enslaving me? What happens after the 25 kisses are all used up?" Jessica was angry yet she kept a smile on her face to make sure Ruthie saw her as happy when she looked her way.

Kilgrave loved Jessica so much right now. She was in a dress and was smiling and it was all her idea. Three days had passed before they met here so he was free to give her a kiss. He enjoyed the fact that she believed that he had to space out the kisses or else there would be side effects. More than one would simply lead her to have sex with him. That simple and delicious act would break her ability to resist his power. He needed her to believe it was all her idea to want to be with him. Then she wouldn't want to look for a cure to free herself.

"The unconventional kind of course as you won't be the regular mother. Aren't you tired of the attempt at being normal? I gave that up long ago."

Jessica turned from looking at Ruthie to him. "You attempted to be normal?"

"Yes, I tried to find another family. There was one that accepted me but it all fell apart when I couldn't hide my abilities. Normal almost got me killed."

"There is nothing wrong with normal."

"True enough but not when you are something different. We've been down this road before. Let's discuss something different. Like the fact that the drug I gave you only affects you after you get drunk." Kilgrave had a playful tone and that only told Jessica that people around her were going to suffer if she didn't play along.

She turned to him again, her smile was gone. "You are lying. Don't you dare take that away from me."

"Drink all you want. You have a beautiful place to drink."

"You raped me at that hotel. I'm not sleeping there."

"We are at a playground. Please keep that word under your breath." Kilgrave pulled out a few photos and handed them to Jessica.

They were of Ruthie playing and being happy. Jessica flipped through them and noticed they were pictures of Ruthie doing daily things. The last photo brought her back to reality. It was a picture of inside her new apartment she recently took over.

Ruthie came over to them trying her best to walk in the pebbles.

"Dad, pretty." She handed him a pebble that was almost an emerald green.

"Yes, it is."

Ruthie looked over at Jessica and grabbed the fabric of the dress. Her fingers played with the silky texture and traced a finger around the flower picture in the fabric. "Pretty."

"Yes, she is." Kilgrave answered while looking directly at Jessica.

Jessica wanted nothing more than to hold Ruthie and when she made the attempt the nanny pulled her up away from her and started to sing a song.

Kilgrave gave her a knowing smile as if to confirm that he had that done intentionally.

"I will promise you this. If you get drunk at the hotel I will not use the drug to weaken you. Anywhere else is fair game."

She needed to steer the topic of her way from his lips. "The last time we met you had something to announce."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? I bought an IT security company that is contracted by the city that works with the police cameras. There are many more contracts. I let my associates deal with that. Your dear sister has been helping me research who is who in the industry so I know who to meet and make deals with."

"And now you don't have to worry about being caught on camera in any public building." Jessica looked up and saw the camera above the playground. "I take it there will be no evidence of us sitting here."

Jessica felt sick to her stomach. There would be no place for her to hide from him. Even if she lived off the grid once again Kilgrave would have too many spies watching out for her. He was becoming more powerful and even more dangerous than before.

"Come, let's have some lunch since it is such a beautiful day. Ruthie will be going home now as it is her nap time."

"What we can't have lunch at our place? I know you have high level security so I can't kidnap Ruthie. Besides with all your monitoring I wouldn't have a place to hide even if I did."

Kilgrave was taken aback. He had expected her to throw out a few curse words but then he shook his head. "Common Jessica you know I won't give you a chance to case my home for weaknesses. You won't let a few things like high tech security and my city monitoring to deter you."

He stood and held out his hand for her to take. Ruthie looked at them watching everything they did. Jesssica relented and took his hand and his led him to wrap his arm around her waist holding her to him. She smiled at Ruthie as they walked past.

Some of the mothers looked at them and Jessica could hear them speaking with each other.

'She's so lucky.'

'Wow, he's a fine catch. Handsome and rich too.'

'They are such a sweet couple.'

'I remember being that in love.'

All of the comments made her ill and she wanted to scream at them and throw Kilgrave into the ground. Instead she smiled and got into the car until she knew Ruthie was out of sight. Kilgrave of course enjoyed every moment of it.

Lunch was at a beautiful Italian restaurant. There were roses everywhere but there were many other guests much to Jessica's relief.

They were seated at a semi private table.

"What is this?"

"A beautiful restaurant. You mentioned before that you dreamed of entering restaurant with hundreds of red and white roses. The air would be perfumed by them. I spoke with the owner and paid for the flowers. Word got out and now this place is fully booked for a week. I think he'll keep up with appearances if it helps his cash flow."

She looked around and saw that everyone was enjoying their time. There was even a man who got on one knee and proposed. After she said yes the restaurant clapped and the owner gave them a champagne bottle on the house.

Everything was like she would have wanted it before. But she didn't fit in. Her dress, the fine food and the ambiance was so normal so perfect.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't belong here. I'm not this sweet girl that likes pretty things. After digging into my past you know very well I am not the pink and pretty kind of woman."

"You're right. You are darker than that. Being romanced is not your taste as it makes you feel weak. Instead you want to be hunted so you can fight back. You like being _earned._ "

He slid closer to her. Jessica could leave but she wanted to hear what he had to say. "I didn't allow you to fight me before. A huge mistake on my part. You will always run but I will always have something for you to come back and try to take. I throw my net and you escape each time. That's our game."

His arm was holding her back and his lips were only inches from her own. "You can escape any time you desire."

Jessica reached up and kissed him. She took his lips and pulled him to her.

Kilgrave pulled out from the kiss slowly and went to her ear. "The next kiss I will hunt you down for it. I find you in the next 24 hours and kiss you, you will have to sleep in the hotel each night for a month. I don't catch you then you can spend a whole day with Ruthie at her home once a week. I'll give you a four hour start before I begin the hunt."

He pulled away from her and less than five minutes later their meals arrived.

"How did…?"

"I know your favorite meal. I pre ordered it before we arrived."


	13. Chapter 13

A little more action. Though I would like to know from my readers if they want Jessica to see her daughter or to be kissed. I am really enjoying writing this.

13-13-13-13-13-13-13

Jessica knew Kilgrave would have her watched when she left the restaurant. One full day to ensure that he didn't get close enough for a kiss. She went to the hotel as she had some time before he would come looking for her.

After a shower and a change of clothes she made her way out of the hotel using the service entrance to make her escape. Now the key was to avoid the police cameras. That would be a challenge but not impossible. She spent enough time hiding from people. When you know you are being watched you are more alert to being watched.

As much as she loved her jacket it was too noticeable. She entered a used clothing store and bought a different jacket and a wig. It was a long shot but she had to make due with what she had in so short a time. Hide in plain sight.

The weather was very agreeable and so she made her way to the park and got a coffee at the very shop she had Kilgrave kidnapped the first time. She made her way to the park, bought a newspaper and sat at one of the tables where Kilgrave exchanged pictures for drugs with Malcolm.

All so normal and she was so well hidden. Her red hair, burgundy jacket and blue jeans she looked like any other person simply enjoying the day. And here she will sit for the next two hours.

Kilgrave was at the hotel and took in what Jessica changed into. Her regular clothes, common but the jacket made her easily recognizable. He had his spies watch her and they would only contact him if she was out of sight for very long.

He was told she entered a consignment shop but never left. The feeds then went back and looked for anyone who left who didn't enter. Unfortunately the cameras were not in color so all he had to go on was that she had lighter shorter hair, wore blue jeans and a lighter jacket.

It would be another 30 minutes before he could actively look for her himself. His phone buzzed.

' _We lost sight of her. There are too many with her description in the park.'_

"She won't be far."

He hung up and looked around the room again before leaving.

Kilgrave was enjoying the chase so far. From what he discovered from the people in the shop was that she paid a few of the girls to dress up similar to her and walk around the city for a few hours. Very cleaver on her part. That would explain the calls he got that she was spotted in different areas of the city.

One of the girls came back wearing a red wig.

He left knowing they would have no information for him and simply waited. That's all he had to do was wait. She wouldn't stay hidden and wait things out.

13-13-13-13-13-13-13

Jessica decided that it would be safe for her to leave the area now that her decoys did their job. Everyone went in different directions and she would go to the one place she didn't think Kilgrave would expect her to go.

She made her way to Trish's apartment climbing up and over the balcony only to find the patio door unlocked but the place was empty. All the furniture had been taken out and everything had been taken off the walls.

Jessica's heart sank knowing that Kilgrave moved her sister, isolated her. The sound of the door closing behind her caught her attention but she didn't think anything of it other than her sister's need to have things closed. She stepped in further and looked for any clues her sister may have left behind like she did at the house.

It was all cleaned out accept for a camera that Jessica made the mistake of looking into. She had to leave and made her way to the balcony door. It was now locked and she got a wicked electrical shock when she held the door handle. Ok, Kilgrave was still sore about her using electrical shocks on him. Point taken.

She fell to the floor and for a few minutes she was not able to move. Jessica got to her feet as quickly as she could when her limbs obeyed her again and made her way to the front door. She looked down and saw the handle was missing.

"That bastard."

The monitor was not working so she had no idea if anyone was coming. She held her phone deciding if she should turn it on or not. It would lead Kilgrave directly to her if she did.

She ran toward the balcony window and threw herself at the glass only to be repelled back. Jessica realized that Kilgrave turned this place into a prison to contain her on the chance that she showed up. He knew her better than she thought he did.

There wouldn't be much time until he made his way here.

Jessica went to every room and tested each window to find it was shatter proof. The bathroom window was the only one she could open and remove.

She looked out the window and saw that it was quite the drop. Looking up she saw there was a balcony above and she might just make it.

This window wasn't big enough for her to fit through so she would have to tear a few things apart in order to do so. She quickly learned the quality of construction between her old apartment and this one was very different. Even with her strength she had to pound the wall with all her strength to make room for herself.

The floor was littered with debris, dust and glass.

Jessica heard the door open and Kilgrave's voice was heard calling out to her.

"Forget it, I still have time left to get away from you!"

She pulled herself through the space. The angle she was at would make the jump very awkward. The bathroom door opened up and she jumped up and grabbed hold of the balcony above. With the strength she had left she pulled herself over that wall and landed on the other side.

Jessica got up and dusted herself off and looked inside. There was no one home. She checked to see if the balcony door was opened and realized to her luck that it was.

All she had to do was get in, walk through and leave hopefully before the owners called the police giving them identification.

Just as she was about to leave she heard someone behind her.

She pushed them against the wall.

"Happy to see you too Jessica." Kilgrave had a smile on his face and it grew when Jessica's face morphed into surprise.

"I heard you in my sister's apartment."

"Ah, yes I had my voice recorded for you. Had you stayed you would be free. The men are no match for your strength." He attempted to pull her into a kiss but she was too quick and pulled away. She was about to fight him but he aimed a dart gun at her so she ran. He fired and missed.

She ran for the door to the apartment. Upon opening it she was met with a man pointing a dart gun at her. She slammed the door just in time as there where three other men ready to fire shots at her as well.

Kilgrave blocked her way with two other of his goons with guns.

Jessica opened the door and pulled it from its hinges throwing it in Kilgrave's direction. She got one dart in her leg but managed to pull it out quick before taking out two of the hired muscle. The third one fought her and she was getting dizzy from the small dosage that was filtering in her system.

The two in the apartment got from under the door and ran toward her.

Kilgrave watched as he threw the men around like nothing. He had a smile on his face watching her use her power.

She threw one man at the other two and she headed toward the stairwell only to get shot again in her shoulder. Jessica reached around and pulled it out. In her efforts she mistepped and fell down the stairs and landed into a wall.

The man with the gun followed her with Kilgrave following behind. She ran for it only keeping a few meters ahead of everyone else. She got to the basement parking lot and ran among the cars. Jessica was so glad her sister lived in a high rise with lots of underground parking.

"Jessica there really is no point in hiding. I have at least 12 more hours to find you. Even if you did escape from here you will be asleep for at least 7 of those hours. Lots of time to find you."

Jessica heard his voice at a distance as the drug had not filtered through her system. She had her strength but she would pass out soon. She climbed under a car that she recognized as one of Kilgrave's.

The driver was still in the car. She knocked gently and the driver came out. He was knocked out instantly. Taking the keys she quickly did what she had to do as she would make a lot of noise with her plan.

Kilgrave heard a scuffle by his car and the driver was knocked out with the keys on the ground.

"Nice try Jessica but you can't hide much longer." He barked orders for them to look at every car and under it.

Twenty minutes passed and Kilgrave had to give up the search. "Check the cameras."

"Sir the cameras were shut off when you entered the area."

Kilgrave only shook his head. "Well then check the cameras for anyone leaving here."

The driver woke up and shook his head regretting the movement. "Sorry sir."

"You have the day off." He turned to another of his men. "Mark take me home. There is no use staying here."

Kilgrave was close to getting her and knew that she would turn up again. Trish had to be moved as she had too much knowledge about him for her not to be secured. Things were so much simpler before and after he gets Jessica he plans to return to something easier than this.

Arriving home he entered the garage where the garage doors locked in place. He breathed a sigh of relief with no more cameras watching him, no more data to be deleted.

He left the garage and into the house where his servants greeted him.

"How is Ruthie?"

The nanny Susan answered. "She is down for her nap and doing well. Mary is here now can I retire for the night?"

"Yes, go on." Kilgrave went upstairs to watch Ruthie sleep. He wanted to pick her up and hold her but he didn't want to wake her.

He imagined Ruthie in Jessica's arms and his arms around Jessica. It was a beautiful image, one he hoped to see one day. Perhaps he will even allow himself to be photographed for the event.

His phone buzzed and he left the room as to not to disturb Ruthie.

"Yes?"

"We never saw her leave. Every camera has been searched. She never left the parking lot unless it was in one of the cars."

Kilgrave hung up and ran to the garage and had the trunk opened and the car searched. No one was in the trunk. It was a mystery then he ordered cameras be searched for any cars that have left the parking area before and after they left. There were only three cars.

They were followed with no results.

13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13

Jessica knocked out the driver opened the trunk threw the keys to the ground and jumped in the trunk. She had the strength to close it quietly and hoped that she didn't make too much noise and no one saw what had happened.

She listened to Kilgrave and the other men search the area until they gave up the search for her. Never had she had to fight so hard to stay awake. The drive was a smooth one and the lull of the engine was doing its best to entice her eyes to close. No wonder parents use the car to put their children to sleep.

Soon the car came to a stop and the sound of a garage door closing alerted her that she didn't have much time to find a new place to hide. Kilgrave would figure this out and search here.

Jessica listened for any sound and when she heard nothing she pulled on the emergency tab and escaped. She was very drugged now and she only had minutes to find a place to curl up and sleep before she passed out.

She quietly closed the trunk and made her way out of the garage to what she could only describe as a storage closet. It was empty as the house was too new. She crawled in closed the door behind her and dropped to the floor. Within seconds she was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to all that are reading. Though I only have a few reviews (Thank you xLonleyDreamerx, Vale Luna, and an awesome Gest.) I do notice that some chapters are being re-read. I take that as an indication that there are those out there that enjoy the story enough to keep returning.

So here is the chapter showing if Jessica gets kissed or not.

14-14-14-14-14-14-14

Only two hours to go and Kilgrave had no idea where Jessica had disappeared. He had every camera in the city looking for her and his newly acquired staff could find nothing.

She would have passed out shortly after the parking garage. So the distance would not have been far.

The driver approached him. "Sir, I have to take the car in for maintenance. I called for a replacement. It seems that the trunk no longer locks. It closes fine but it won't lock."

"Why would the trunk no longer lock?"

"The emergency wire was pulled and when that happens you have to take the car in to reset things. One of those safety things to prevent kidnapping."

Kilgrave realized where Jessica was. "She's in the house. Search every room for Jessica. Forget the car and find her."

Jessica was starting to wake up when she heard footsteps. She had no idea what time it was and decided that if there was a time to turn on her phone this was it. She covered the phone to muffle the music it made when turning on.

Just under two hours to go. Shit she wasn't close enough to the time and Kilgrave was sure to know where she was because of her phone. She turned it off again and stood close to the door. Opening it slowly she made her way to the garage again avoiding the view of one of the hired muscle.

He searched the garage again but not under the car. The room she was in was searched and the door left opened she noticed. The meat head was smarter than he looked.

"I don't care she's here. The alarms would have went off if she had left the house."

She watched from the doorway as Kilgrave ordered people about. He stepped away and she jumped up a flight a stairs and was almost caught but the carpet muffled any sound she would have made. Part of her questioned her sanity for staying here. All she had to do was break through a window and stay hidden for two more hours.

Kilgrave looked up at what he thought he heard and saw Jessica's reflection in the window. He turned away and ordered his men to start at the basement again and work their way up.

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief and made her way up the stairs. It was quiet but she had to find someplace to hide soon. She saw a large room that had Kilgrave written all over it and decided to hide under the bed.

She left the door opened so she could see if there was anyone coming.

Kilgrave saw Jessica enter his room and grew very confused by her motives at staying. This was interesting then he wondered why she hadn't left the house. She was so close to winning. He made his way down the hall passing his room in the process as he had an idea what she was looking for.

Jessica got out from under the bed and looked in the hallway. It was clear and now she looked to find another space knowing that time was not on her side. She knew her daughter was close. She had to find her before she left.

There was a door that was decorated with pink and pretty flowers. She quietly entered and closed the door behind her. In the corner of the room was a beautiful crib. There was Ruthie fast asleep.

Jessica reached down and touched her face and little fingers. She was so beautiful and so well taken care of. Everything around her was chosen with real care for her comfort.

"She's an excellent sleeper."

Jessica turned around. Kilgrave was standing in the doorway. Two of his men were behind him. "I found her boys. Go away."

They did as was ordered leaving Kilgave alone with Jessica. "I have to say Jessica that was very cleaver of you to hide in my home."

"The trunk of our own car was the safest bet. I had no idea you would go home. I was expecting you to head to an office or something."

"Still you could have escaped from here rather easily. Ran through a window and I doubt I would have caught you in an hour and a half."

She looked at Ruthie asleep and content. "I had to see her."

"Had you left you would have had a whole day with her. A day each week for a month at least." He stepped closer to her. "Or did you stay for the kiss?"

Jessica realized what he just asked and she had no answer for him. "I just had to see her."

"You are lying. Now please let's leave and let our daughter rest. I don't want to wake her."

Jessica looked at Ruthie again before walking out of the room. Kilgrave made an attempt to wrap his arm around her but she shoved him away. "I'm not here for the kiss." She ran from him and down the stairs where she was met with ten men with dart guns.

Kilgrave slowly descended the stairs. "Yet a kiss is what I will get." He pulled out a dart gun and aimed it at her.

He pinned her against the wall on the stairs. She pulled away grabbing hold of him as she felt a dart in her leg. She pulled it out and rammed it into Kilgrave's thigh. His gripped loosened as he collapsed.

Jessica lay beside him not able to move as he attempted to get close enough for a kiss. His lips met hers just as she was about to pass out. Kilgrave quickly followed suit and passed out next to her.

14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14

The feeling of soft fabric and a very comfortable pillow brought Jessica back to reality. She was in the hotel room again. Getting out of bed she paced the room realizing that she had lost and it was all her fault. All she had to do was get out of the house and away from him for less than a couple of hours.

She went to the well stocked mini bar and opened a bottle of Gin.

The smell was a familiar friend and she wanted to drown herself in the heavy depths of forgetfulness that only hard liquor can take her to. It was now well into the night so it was more than appropriate for her to dink now.

Jessica took a swig and closed her eyes. Then another sip followed by another. Her stomach protested but she kept it down.

She messed up and now Kilgrave had it in his head that she stayed to get the kiss. It was to see that her daughter was alright. That the video she was shown wasn't a lie. She had to know before she fled the house. She wasn't there for her daughter and she had to make sure that Kilgrave was actually caring for Ruthie.

It was an actual surprise to Jessica that Ruthie was treated very well and was given everything a child needed. His features changed when in her presence and was even generous when Ruthie smiled.

How could such a monster love?

She took another swig, allowing more Gin to help her not think about the answer.

Soon her thoughts were a swirl and she sat on the floor against the bed and fell asleep with the Gin bottle in her hand.

She was still asleep the next morning so she didn't hear anyone enter the room. Kilgrave once again was not pleased with the sight of Jessica drunk and was tempted to drug her again but he did have a promise to keep.

He made a call to bring up breakfast for her then lifted her up from the floor. "Jessica, I need to speak with you."

Jessica opened her eyes. "Why are you here? You won the bargain and I'm here for a month. Getting drunk is my prerogative."

"I want to talk to you about Ruthie."

That caught her attention. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yes but I want to know why you…please get cleaned up. I ordered breakfast for you."

Jessica did want to get freshened up but not for his benefit. She took her time behind a locked bathroom door and got dressed in her regular outfit. Her jacket was now a burgundy colored leather jacket. It was too close to purple for her liking but it was a better jacket than her old one so she wasn't complaining.

When she came out food was ready for her.

He sat at the table but a little further from the table. "If you want me to test the food and water I will to prove I didn't drug anything. We have a horrible habit of drugging each other. I think last night proved we need to stop."

"You said we needed to talk about Ruthie." She sat down at started to pile things onto a plate.

"I need to know why you looked for Ruthie instead of leaving the house. Jessica you didn't stay for the kiss. If you had you wouldn't be in this hotel room right now. You would have woken up next to me sharing a horrible headache."

Jessica spread some butter on her toast. Kilgrave continued.

"I saw a look in your eyes when you saw Ruthie. What was…?"

"I needed to see if she was actually happy and safe. I needed to know that you were not using your power on her. You can't control people in their sleep." She buttered the toast so hard it tore in half. Out of frustration she slammed the table and it cracked in half. The food falling to the floor.

Jessica was angry with herself. For the first time she was ashamed. Kilgrave was a better parent than she was or could have been and she hated that fact. "I gave her up to keep her away from you! And then I found out you are a better parent than I am when you adopted her?"

Kilgrave understood now.

"You couldn't have raised her anyway." He had to tread carefully. "No money, no job and letting your sister know. She told me about why she couldn't have children and she loves Ruthie. Sees her every day. In all honesty she is more upset that you never let her know about our daughter. You needing to be all weak and normal."

He sighed and had to admit something he was going to take to his or most likely her grave. "I damaged you too much for you to be a good mother." Those words were like acid on his tongue but they had to be said. Jessica wanted him to admit what he had done but the idea of rape was too far for him. "You were the first person I had ever cared for in my life. The thought of losing you terrified me and I held onto you."

Jessica heard the words but wasn't truly hearing them. "You did damage me and your chemical bonding is still damaging me. I don't know my own emotions anymore."

"Have I harmed you in any way? You are still in control of your own actions correct?"

It was true that everything was still her idea and decision. He may have manipulated her but she played along.

"Can you tell me what it was like giving birth to Ruthie?" Kilgrave stood now and his awkward movements were setting in again. He was touching on emotions he was not used to accessing.

"No, that's mine."

She saw the flash of the old Kilgrave that she knew but it went away slowly.

"Where is my sister?"

"That knowledge is mine." He countered.

"Son of a bitch."

"Won't argue that."

The tension was back again.

Jessica knew she had to give a little with Kilgrave. He had the upper hand. "I'll tell you about my decision in giving Ruthie away if you let me see my sister in her new place. I need to talk with her."

Kilgrave thought for a moment. "She wants nothing to do with you."

"That's not your business."

"But it is my business now that she works for me. Did you know she now has a YouTube channel that is making a fortune already? Her fans love her. She had complete control of her content and she does research for me. Trish is really quite happy, thriving actually now that she's not under the thumb of incompetent corporate suits."

Kilgrave took his knowing steps toward her. He was looking for a Kiss and Jessica knew that with each one it was a step closer to Ruthie. She let him approach her and he brought her lips to his. It wasn't long before she responded and was kissing back.

He noticed that her resistance was less and less each time and he could take more liberties with her. His hands could stay at her lower back and even slide next to her breast. She was getting more comfortable with being touched by him. This was progress.

He pulled away from the kiss once again. That was also becoming a more common feature in these encounters. "I will…" His voice was taken when she pulled him into a second kiss pulling him closer to her.

She pushed into him and wrapped a leg around his hip. Kilgrave was so tempted but knew that this was not the time. Jessica could feel his resistance and pulled away.

"You could so easily take advantage. You did before."

"I want you to be with me. If you initiate before the kiss then I'll consider it." He straightened his tie and jacket. "Your sister is living a few blocks from where she was previously. You can find her at that new café that was opened by that has been actor. She gets her morning coffee there most mornings."

Jessica knew the café. Trish joked about it a few times saying she should have done something similar. This information also controlled her mornings as she would be at the café looking for Trish.

"Thank you."

"Now tell me something about Ruthie, Jessica. Why did you give her away?"

Jessica sat on the bed but not before picking up a waffle from the floor and tearing pieces off to nibble on while talking. It was a habit Kilgrave disapproved of so it pleased her.

"I never wanted to. The couple you took her from was going to let me stay and raise her with them. They knew my parents and wanted to help me." She paused as she had to swallow some emotions. "I was going to tell Trish and let her know what had happened. But I was afraid that you…"

Kilgrave was very serious and honed in on every work Jessica said.

"Your body was never found. You may have lived. I told them to never contact me for Ruthie's and their safety. It turned out that I was right. Had you returned you would have killed them and used Ruthie against me as you are doing now."

She stood up and threw the torn up waffle to the floor.

"You searched for me after the accident?"

"I needed to know that you were dead. No body found. I didn't have the research skills I do now so I couldn't find the fucking doctor that saved your ass."

Kilgrave was visibly angry that Jessica was so upset that he was alive. After everything he did to show that he loved her. "I lived to find you! I love you and chose to suffer through a lot to get to you. Ruthie needs someone that knows how to control her powers. I can teach her that."

"You will teach her to manipulate and use people."

"And you can teach her the consequences of abusing that power. She has no control over you."

It was so tempting to fall into his world. He made it so easy for her to give in and do what he wants but she knew that she had to stop whatever he was doing.

"Give up the company, the business and the surveillance of the city. If you do that I will really try to see you as a father and perhaps a husband of sorts. I'll even live in a house or apartment of your choosing if I get to see Ruthie every day."

Kilgrave would have loved to have heard those words a month ago when they lived together for two glorious nights in her old home. He considered her offer then counter offered.

"You need to take a few drinks every evening in my home then you inject yourself with the drug. I'll have a separate room prepared for you. I can't have you run off the middle of the night with Ruthie."

Jessica went wide eyed but recovered. "You had your kiss now get out. I still have a bottle of Gin to finish."

Kilgrave shook his head and left. Jessica all but downed the bottle after he left as she was very tempted to take him up on that offer.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a shorter chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

15-15-15-15-15-15

Jessica called the number again to set up another meeting. The first one was quick as she had to size up the person she was speaking with. The speaker didn't arrive but came with an associate who came and sized her up in turn.

The second meeting wasn't any more relaxed.

"Kilgrave is one difficult man to find. Some say he doesn't actually exist?"

"He exists, and he has my daughter. I want him out of the picture and my daughter returned to me."

The woman she was speaking with was a lawyer type but far more relaxed than the corporate types she dealt with. "If the information you gave is correct then Kilgrave is the only one that can give you parental rights. Taking him out of the picture would be very difficult. Now tell me about his abilities."

"Ability, singular. He tells you what to do and you do it."

"Fascinating. He used this on you?"

Jessica was now past the point of annoyed. "I am not going to repeat myself again and again. I answered these questions already and don't want to relive them. So can your people help me or not?"

"We have facilities that research those with special abilities. Our resources outmatch anything Kilgrave has at this time. Look Jessica I also have abilities. Watch and judge me yourself." She motioned for Jessica to look at the items on the table. No one was looking their way. She moved the glass of water to the other end of the table. "I can move a lot more than that. I joined the organization as I needed to control my powers and learn to not stick out. After the attack it became dangerous for our kind to show off."

This did make Jessica relax a little. "What will you do with Kilgrave? You can't make him good."

"We can neutralize his powers. Or at the very least find a way to do so."

Jessica didn't completely trust the woman in front of her. There was something off putting about her demeanor. "I'll try to deal with things myself. If I need your help I got your number."

The woman was noticeably irritated. "We are not the type of people you just call up when you feel like it."

"I'm not the type of people you make veiled threats to. In that case I won't be calling again. If you are the PR person for your group. I have to tell you, you suck at your job." Jessica left the café and made her way across town.

The woman watched as Jessica left. Her phone rang. "She refused help. Do you still want me to proceed?"

' _No, just monitor the situation. This is the closest we have come to finding him. She'll lead us to him soon.'_

"We know his location. He now owns a significant IT company and has his hands on all the cameras in the city. Do you think he knows we are close?"

' _That is a possibility. Extraction will be key but we have to wait. Timing will be everything.'_

"Very well."

15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15

Jessica was unnerved and part of her felt that calling that number was a huge mistake. She couldn't think about that right now as she had to make her way to the café and see if Trish would show up. Her sister loved coffee but never liked making it herself.

She would have a coffee before and after a show. It was habit and Jessica was betting that she wouldn't break that tradition.

Her plans payed off when she saw Trish, only it took her a minute to recognize her as she looked very different. Her clothes were different but stylish and her hair was a lavender color with dark purple streaks. Trish pulled the look off.

Jessica didn't want to confront her sister here but wanted to follow her to find out where she lived. Trish walked a few blocks to an upscale high rise. She had a fob key to get in. Jessica walked in as a few other people were leaving. She fell behind pretending to answer a call and watched what floor her sister stopped at.

The 9th floor. There were only three apartments. This was a huge upgrade from where Trish was living before.

For the first time she was nervous and wondered why she was even here and turned to go back into the elevator.

"Jessica?"

Trish was at the door and was very surprised to see her.

"Can I come in?"

Trish nodded and held the door opened for her.

The apartment was immaculate. "Kilgrave must have made a fortune off the companies he 'bought'."

"I want my old one back but it's sold now and from what I hear devalued as the bathroom window needs to be repaired."

"Yeah well I was avoiding a kiss."

Trish went to the liquor cabinet and got a bottle of Gin. "Here for old time's sake."

"I only drink in the hotel now."

"Kilgrave filled me in on that."

Jessica knew her sister was beyond upset with her. There was so much pain where joy used to be. "How do you like being an Aunt?"

Trish paused and gave an angry look. "I enjoy it. Love it. I get to see Ruthie every day."

Jessica teared up and hated herself for it. "It was too much to keep her."

"Too much to tell me? You think I would be upset at you because you were raped and got pregnant?"

"No because I tried to have an abortion. It wouldn't work."

Trish closed her eyes and opened them again. "Even still I would have been there for you. And now Kilgrave has his grip around both of us. You think I enjoy this life? Nothing here is me! Not even my hair is my own now." Trish broke down and fell to the floor in sobs.

All of this was her fault. Everything that happened was her fault. She had so much power and she was not willing to use it. Hiding and acting the average person got her sister into Kilgrave's sights.

"This is my fault Trish. Kilgrave was right I am not a normal person and if I listened to him he wouldn't have met you. I would have been able to protect Ruthie and you would have had known a niece."

"Again with the drama and finding yourself!" Trish got up from the floor. "So glad you realized you are not normal. Hope you enjoyed the spiritual journey as everyone else in your life got caught up in your tornado."

"The number you left at the house for me to call. Who will answer if I do?" Jessica was holding onto her emotions but only just.

Trish smiled in a very Kilgrave way. "Someone you don't want knowing you exist with your abilities."

A pit formed in Jessica's stomach. Ok, so calling was a very bad idea. She'll keep that one to herself. "How bad does he hurt you?"

Trish realized that she could now show Jessica some of the damage. It's been over a week now since he told her never to show anyone the carving on her leg.

Jessica got light headed with anger with what she saw and almost cracked the marble island she stood in front of. "Anything else?"

"Of course there are more scars but you can't see them. They are only scars I can feel and he can use against me. It's easier to just love him and enjoy his madness." Trish smiled as she sat on a chair next to the island. "I would drink but he ordered me not to. Only you get to drink. Your damage means something to him. So I learned to love him and smile and make him happy. He wants me sober for all of it."

Trish was no longer there. Kilgrave stripped her of everything that she was and stitched together someone new. Jessica realized this is what he would do to her if he had his way and she wasn't ever going to let him get away with that again.

"I'll make my way out. I'm sorry Trish. This is all my fault."

15-15-15-15-15-15

Jessica did some research on the number she called. It was hard to find anything and what she did find were only rumors and conspiracy theories. She closed the laptop as each piece of info she gathered made her feel sick.

She didn't want Kilgrave harmed and she had to think very hard about why. Why was she allowed to harm him, torture him but other people were not?

The answer was obvious. She didn't want to kill him, just make him powerless.

Her research mind kicked in and she researched the company Kilgrave recently purchased. It wasn't a well-known company. ITJet Ltd. The company was started by a couple of college kids seven years ago and it took off. What made is special was the software used. It was virtually unhackable. Several people tried and got close only to be hired by the company.

Finance companies recently started to use ITJet. Jessica realized that Kilgrave could now monitor the financial transactions of some very powerful companies.

"What are you up to you son of a bitch?"

Jessica never knew Kilgrave to want actual possessions. He bought things for her in the past but he would have them thrown away or forgotten as he would always find ways to get more things for her. Hotels, luxury apartments and other accommodations were easy as he would speak with the owners, convince the rich to pay for things.

Kilgrave literally build a fortress and has spies to monitor everyone around him.

Ruthie.

It was about their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Really am enjoying writing this story. Now this chapter contains content talking about rape of a minor. **If this topic is triggering do not read this chapter**. Hope all those reading are as well. Please let me know what you think with a review.

16-16-16-16-16-16-16

"Who are you protecting Ruthie from?" Jessica half yelled into the phone when she called Kilgrave for answers.

' _What brought this line of thought on?'_

"You never thought of assets or being in so much control before. What is it about Ruthie that got you so scared?"

There was a pause.

' _You called the number didn't you? I wondered if Trish would actually do it or not. Leave it behind for you to find. I'm sure she thought it was her idea to help you. Come to the house. We will talk after some Gin and an injection.'_

The call ended and Jessica didn't know if she was more angry or confused. Jessica calmed her nerves down as she needed to think of why Kilgrave wanted her to call the number. From the start he has been playing her and she needed to know the endgame. He wasn't a complicated man so complicated plans were not on his agenda.

Jessica got a text.

' _There's a car waiting for you downstairs.'_

Not bothering to question his motives she went to the entrance of the hotel and was approached by a guy in a dark suit.

"He's inside and wants to talk."

"Good I have a few things to ask as well." Jessica got in the car and before she realized she was played a needle was in her neck.

She threw the person with the syringe into the door cracking the window but it was too late. All she saw was an older man in expensive clothes smile at her before she passed out.

Kilgrave got a message saying that Jessica was leaving the hotel and entered a black car. Not one of his. He called one of his men.

"Follow but don't engage them. I need to see where they are taking her. I'll be at the hotel waiting for you when you get her back."

When Jessica woke she was still in the car but was very weak. The older man in question was still sitting across from her.

"I'm glad you are awake. I am aware that Mia wasn't so tactful with her words and you two parted on bad terms. Now I do apologize for the drugging but I am not one of the gifted and I do need to speak with you."

Jessica was starting to really hate men in suits. They seemed to enjoy drugging her and telling her what to do.

"Tell the bitch I said hi. If this is your way of making an apology you need some lessons."

The man in question smiled and nodded. "Indeed I do but for now all I can say is that I need your help in retrieving Kilgrave. You see I am the reason he has his powers."

Jessica was starting to realize she was just a small piece in a very large puzzle. "No, his parents…"

"Were following my orders and gave him treatment based on my persuasion. I am sure you are one of his many damaged encounters. There are countless individuals who crossed his path and left poorer for it. He needs to be stopped."

She was gaining her strength back but his cane was at her throat when she tried to break free.

"I need our help but I can't trust you. You have a daughter by him and he has complete control over her. From what I have discovered was that you are trying to get your daughter back. That gives him more control over you than you want to accept."

The sound of cars alerted him that they were no longer alone.

"His obsession is not about you my dear. Let me guess he told you that he loves you and did some grand gesture to prove it to you. You are the third he has obsessed over. The first two are dead." He handed a folder and placed it in one of her inner pockets of her jacket. "Ask him about them."

She was tossed from the car moments after only to be surrounded by two black cars. The driver she knocked out recently got out.

"Ms. Jones please let us bring you back to the hotel. He is waiting for you."

The ride back was pretty quick and she was starting to feel rather sick. When she got to the hotel room she barely made it to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach.

Kilgrave stood in the doorway. "Oh, I remember that all too well."

Jessica wiped her face with some toilet paper only to throw up again.

"You should be done now."

She cleaned herself off again but remained on the floor and leaned against the tub. "So who is the old bastard that isn't your father?"

"An old mentor until I found out who he actually was."

"He said some things."

"I'm sure he did. You will need to eat something. Not a liquid diet either."

"Something Chinese is good."

Kilgrave called room service and returned to the bathroom. He held out his hand for Jessica to take hold of. She reluctantly took it only to realize how weak she felt and almost fell to the floor save for Kilgrave's grip on her.

She was brought to the sofa chair and he sat across from her on the love seat.

"You used me to out this guy."

"Yes, I did. It was necessary as he would think you are my weakness."

"I'm done with this game!"

"Oh no you're not Jessica. The game has just started and you are going to help me kill this bastard as he will not just stop with me."

"He wants Ruthie?"

Kilgrave dropped the file that was in her jacket. "You dropped something. Go on open it I want to see what he had to use against me."

Jesssica opened the file to find two pictures. Each of a different young woman.

"He said you were obsessed with two other women before. Confessed your love to them. Sound familiar?"

Kilgrave sat back and laughed. "They were part of my training. I was all of fifteen years old when he found me. I was in a rather sorry state and he lured me in by giving me food and shelter without question. I was experimented on when I was 10. From 15 to 20 I was an experiment once again. Those two young women were part of said experimentation."

Jessica didn't seem convinced. He never actually lied to her but held information from her the whole time. He knew from her face that he would have to give something good. "Everyone out."

All his hired muscle left without question leaving the two of them alone.

"Ever wonder how a man like me gets created Jessica? Well you are going to tell me about how you lost your virginity and I'll tell you how I lost mine."

Jessica took a deep breath knowing that the both of them were past the point of hiding secrets from one another.

Kilgrave waited for her to start. "I was 14 when I met this other guy, James I think his name was, who was the same age. I was at his place and his older brother went out for drinks or something and James had found a condom package. We were making fun of sex acting out strange sex scenes that his brother would do." Kilgrave hid his smile under his hand. "Hey 14 years old. Sex was funny then.

"He opened the package and well I dared him to put it on. He did and well I was curious about sex. We had protection so why not."

Jessica shook her head. "It hurt of course. So I didn't enjoy it. He was so embarrassed and yet so turned on he came very quickly. His brother caught us and screamed at him that he was going to go to jail for having sex with a minor. Never saw him again after that. Another thing Trish doesn't know I guess. My parents never knew."

Kilgrave understood more about Jessica now. It was another part of her he now possessed. His story was a far cry from the awkward teen romp.

"My experience wasn't so innocent. After a month or so I got used to having three meals a day and having anything I wanted. I grew used to it but at that time I was still a virgin as I was far too awkward around women. I never once had it in my head to force them to do anything sexual with me. In all honesty at 15 I had no clue what to do. I was too busy trying to survive.

"Well the old bastard discovered I liked one of his daughters. I would find ways to have awkward conversations with her. The weather, anything where words came out of my mouth. She was very comfortable with her body and she was trying to show that she was interested in me but never came out and said it.

"Then one night we had a fish dinner then later that night I was given an injection. No connection, just a memory. I went to bed then was woken up to a wonderful sensation. I opened my eyes to find his daughter Karen with her lips around me. Her sister Sonja had her hands all over my chest and arms.

"I felt wonderful but was humiliated at the same time. I thought I was doing something wrong."

Kilgrave crossed his legs and sighed. "The old bastard was in the room watching the whole affair. My limbs were on fire. I was given another injection and the need to be touched intensified. Never in my life was I ever that turned on.

"The old bastard told me to use them. It was alright he said. I told him to leave but he was immune to my ability. One of the girls gagged me so I couldn't talk. They gave me a third injection and this time I took one of them and well she directed me where to go.

"This activity went on every night for a month straight. An injection each night until I no longer needed it. I craved being touched and it was painful not to be."

Jessica stood up and had tears in her eyes. Now she understood why he always held her after sex. Hugged her and made sure to be in as much physical contact as possible.

"After a month of unprotected shagging you can imagine what came out of them nine months later."

"They altered you to be addicted to sex to impregnate women? This wasn't the 1950's I'm sure they could have used artificial insemination."

"Not for the gifted."

Jessica sat down again. "That's fucked up. How many kids do you have?"

"None from those days. After I escaped well, I'm sure there's a few out there."

"How do you not have every STD in the book? You fucked me after you had other women. Why am I only thinking of this now?"

Kilgrave stopped for a moment and had to think. "Oh yes, whatever they did to me to increase my libido also neutralized any sexual disease. Most diseases actually. Can't have my dick rot off if they wanted children." He sat forward and smile. "Now that I think about it my shagging all those women over the years cured them of horrible itching and burning downstairs. I know it worked on you and your welcome by the way. You should consider what I have done a public service."

Just when she was sympathizing with him. "Why did you want to leave? Sounds like paradise for a young man. All the sex he could ever have living a life of luxury."

"True but I was never able to use my ability accept on the women I shagged. That was a reflex and became boring."

So the man she met in the car shaped Kilgrave into the man he was now. He was stripped of empathy and forced to crave something he had to force others to give him. Jessica still hated him and what he did to her but understood what started the whole mess.

"What is my role in this whole mess?"

"You are to help me protect Ruthie from that old bastard. Unless you want Ruthie to go through what I did or worse."

Jessica was now in a horrible position. For her to be close to Ruthie she would have to want to be with Kilgrave. "Let me at least sleep in the house with her. Drugging me will only weaken me."

It was more than Kilgrave could have hoped but he was still cautious. "You can stay there but if you are to be in her presence you need to be drugged."

That did sting but Kilgrave would leave nothing to chance. "Are you going to use me again to lure out your old mentor?"

"No, he won't go after you again. He knows I threw you to him to lure him out into the open."

Jessica wasn't so assured but this would give her a chance to get close to Ruthie and protect her. "Alright, I agree to your terms."

Kilgrave was very pleased and it showed. "I already have a room prepared for you in case you said yes." He reached out for her but held back.

Not understanding why she instead reached out to him and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle and Kilgrave leaned in then he pulled away in pain as Jessica kneed him in the groin.

"That was for having Trish carve your name into her leg. The only reason you are alive right now is because of Ruthie."

He stood up slowly and had that demented smile on his face. "Glad to see you are still you Jessica Jones."

Here was a knock at the door. "Good food is here. After that your place."


	17. Chapter 17

The dynamics of Jessica and Kilgrave's interactions are changing a bit. Please drop a review and let me know how I am doing. Thank you to those that have reviewed so far. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

17-17-17-17-17-17

Kilgrave stood in the door way and fidgeted like he did in her old house. He was nervous and very excited at the same time. There was a lot of thought placed into the room he provided for her. All the decorations were, to Jessica's surprise, very much to her character. Everything had a pre-used feel to it and few things actually matched. It was a jumble of color and angst.

This only reminded her that he knew her very well but the year together he didn't care what she thought. Now he has to.

There was no way she was going to look impressed. "This will do."

"I know you like it more than you are willing to let on." He remained standing in the doorway and never moved an inch closer inside.

"So you are not coming in, allowing me to feel the false security that you won't enter?"

"Only if I'm invited in."

"Not going to happen."

Kilgrave motioned to the desk in the corner. "There's lots of Gin. When you feel slightly buzzed I'll give you a shot."

"I am sure I can inject it myself."

"Sure you can but I want to do it. I'm sure Ruthie would love to be fed by her own mother."

Jessica saw the clock and so she only had a couple of hours to drink and be drugged to allow time for her to adjust. She didn't want to get drunk or be too buzzed in front of Ruthie.

"No, you want to make sure that I don't inject you with it."

He stepped into the room giving up the pretense that he cared about her personal space. "Not like I could stop you from taking it from me and jabbing it into my neck."

They reached a strange sort of agreement. The people Jessica contacted were dangerous but offered her a vital information about his past. They created a man who was addicted to touch and rape and was able to control people with his mind.

"What will you do with Trish? You all but killed her?"

Kilgrave knew he would have to make some amends for Trish. In all honesty he never thought he would keep her alive this long. "I am rather surprised that I kept her alive this long."

Jessica shoved him against the wall. This earned her a lusty smile from Kilgrave.

"Oh, you want her safe. I have every intention on keeping her safe as she knows too much. Your sister is almost a genius and that bitch for a mother of hers treated her like a whore to further her own movie ambitions. The truth is, she doesn't need your help. You never helped her before so she learned how to be the strong one. In some ways stronger than you."

His words stung and for the first time she saw something he hadn't before. Disgust.

"No, you don't get to look down on me!"

"Your sister does and I can see her point at times."

"You manipulated and raped her!"

Kilgrave was wearing her down and could see Jessica questioning herself again. "You willingly kiss me to get to your daughter instead of joining forces with those that would remove me from your life. That old bastard finds me I will never be seen again." He wraps a hand behind her and pulls her to him. "Do you think I have done so much damage to your sister that I deserve to be locked away and tortured? They will place me in a cell with no human contact for months and watch me go insane."

Jessica could hear the words and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Shocking me is one thing but months on end with no human touch knowing that, that very thing is my addiction."

She wanted to say he deserved that but he had no choice in what he became. "You are still dangerous and everything you touch you destroy like some spoiled kid that thinks it is his right be so destructive."

"You have to admit I've been pretty good since I've had contact with you."

"It's all an act." She shoved him further into the wall and could feel him reacting to her proximity. At this point she wanted to punish him somehow. Touch was something he yearned for and she wanted to test his limits now that she knew about his strange addiction.

Before he could react she threw him against the wall where he landed on the bed. She shut and locked the door and jumped up and landed on him.

"You don't need the theatrics, all you had to do was ask."

Jessica punched him out. She took the pillow covers and tore them into pieces and tied him down to the bed posts.

Kilgrave started to wake again and he quickly discovered he was not able to move. She also gagged him so he couldn't call out.

"If you did scream out it would only seem like we are having sex. Something I am sure every slave you have in this place knows you desire to have with me above everything else." Jessica undid his tie then unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. She ghosted her fingers just on top of the hairs and Kilgrave sucked in a breath.

Jessica observed that his muscles were twitching under where her fingers graced his chest hair and he squeezed his eyes shut. She wanted to make him pay and she decided to go a little deeper and went to his belt. Soon his pants were at his knees. She hesitated with his boxers as she wasn't sure if she was ready to have him exposed to her but she pushed her fears down and decided she might as well see what damage she could do.

From his chest she gently moved the hair, even going down his stomach and then finally just above the patch of hair where her nightmares began.

Her fingers played with the dark thick strands but never touched the instrument of torture.

Kilgrave was now whimpering in his gag and the muscles of his lower abdomen were contacting and going into spasm along with his thighs. Tears of actual pain ran down his face.

Jessica wasn't done as she moved to the hairs between his legs, still barely touching and never close enough to his 'slim jim' as she called it.

By this point Kilgrave was tugging at the restraints to the point he was tearing the skin on his wrists.

This brought Jessica back to reality and she looked down at him and realized for the second time now she used something he told her in confidence against him. This time around it was far too personal and she knew that despite him being a monster she went too far.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was that severe."

Jessica knew the only way for her to calm his nerves was to touch him. If she let him go he would most likely rape one of the female staff. She pulled up his boxers then got up from the bed she stripped down to her underwear and laid on top of him. His shirt was pulled up to his wrists to get to his arms.

She did her best to massage his arms and chest. As much of her skin was in contact with his as she could without removing more clothing. Her movements calmed him down and the spasms settled and stopped.

Kilgrave moaned in relief as a tears fell down the sides of his face, disappearing in the hairline.

Jessica removed the gag and the restraints on his hands.

"Now do you believe me?" The hurt was in his voice and it overshadowed the anger he felt toward her.

"This is what they did to you to punish you." Jessica said it as fact.

"Imagine that for a week straight."

In all the time she was with him she was never in that much pain. If she was it was very brief and never intense. He used more mental forms of torture on her.

She started sobbing and was about to pull away but his arms held her to his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "You didn't know and you are angry with me for your perception of how you were treated by me. I can't perceive women as you want and need me to. Women were instruments of torture for me and continue to be so. As you just witnessed."

"You need to change your perspective then."

"You are the first that I don't want to…force into my bed."

Jessica looked up and then was about to kiss him.

He moved aside forcing her to get off of him and stood by the bed.

"Don't, you need to drink and get a shot before dinner. Another hour and we will have our first meal as a family." He pulled down his shirt and pulled up his pants then undid the binds on his ankles.

Jessica stood there in her underwear as he left the room fully dressed and composed.

Kilgrave closed the door behind him and walked to his room and closed the door. He leaned against it and slid to the floor. Memories he long thought suppressed came back again and he could feel the room getting hotter and he had a hard time breathing.

He was on the floor and he stripped naked as well as he could while not standing as he crawled to his bathroom. Never had Kilgrave been so happy to have installed a walk in shower as he had freezing cold water come down on him.

Gritting his teeth he took the pain as his skin felt like it was shrinking. The pain was unbearable and he threw up the contents of his stomach onto the shower floor.

After 20 minutes of the ice cold water Kilgrave stood up on very shaky legs and threw on a bathrobe. It was not adequate warmth but he was too weak to dry himself off. He called one of his attendants and they entered his room and dried him off and helped him get dressed.

"Sir, Ms. Jones says that she is ready for the shot."

Kilgrave nodded and stood up and breathed in deeply. He felt a lot better now and asked the attendant to leave. He went to a drawer and pulled out the drug and a needle.

Jessica was waiting outside the room for him dressed in a long yellow dress. It was one of his favorites that he used to have her wear when he was feeling morose.

"Feeling guilty?"

"I want Ruthie to see me in something pretty."

Kilgrave smiled then quickly shoved the needle into Jessica's neck. It hurt her a lot as she doubled over to the floor.

She recovered quickly enough but needed Kilgrave's assistance to stand up but she was not so weak that she would pass out.

"I guess I went too far. Not like you haven't before."

His arm wrapped around her waist and she noticed how cold his hand was. It gave her a chill through the fabric of the dress.

"Let's go downstairs I'm sure you want to see your daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

I want to send a shout out to Vale Luna and xLonelyDreamerx. Thank you for all your support and reviews with this story. I am having so much fun.

This chapter has some non-con content. If this is not your cup of tea please do not read.

18-18-18-18-18-18

Jessica was surprised at how informal everything was. The meal was at a kitchen table with a high chair for Ruthie. It was almost surreal.

"This is a lot more informal than I was expecting."

Kilgrave smiled enjoying the fact he could still surprise her. "I am sure you would want to have as much time with Ruthie as possible without everyone watching you."

Just then Ruthie was brought in by the nanny and placed in the high chair. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Thank you, that's all."

Jessica watched Ruthie play with the toy in her hand.

"Hello Ruthie."

The little girl looked at Jessica and pointed at her. "Pretty Mommy."

Kilgrave got Ruthie's food first and placed it in front of her. He pulled up the chair and began feeding their daughter.

Jessica couldn't help but stare. This was the most normal thing she had ever seen him do. It was a selfless act.

"Can I?"

Kilgrave nodded and handed Jessica the small spoon. She dipped in the bowl and was stopped. "Not so much. Half that portion."

Jessica emptied the spoon and tried again. She felt so out of her element. This was the first time she had ever fed her daughter. There was so much she had missed but there was nothing she could do about that.

"That's enough Jessica, she is done."

"But there is still food in the…"

"She burped so she is full."

Jessica put the spoon down. "Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Good food." Ruthie giggled then returned to playing with the toy she ignored while eating.

Jessica played with Ruthie and made funny faces that made Ruthie laugh and giggle. Kilgrave stood back and watched the scene play out and for the first time in a very long time he was genuinely happy. He longed for this event and after all the effort it was a reality.

"I think it is bath time and then it's off to bed with you."

Jessica wasn't sure what to do but when Kilgrave didn't move to pick up Ruthie she realized she was expected to carry their daughter.

Ruthie lifted up her arms to be picked up and Jessica reached down. Kilgrave moved in to release the high chair table that kept Ruthie in place. "I made the same mistake before."

Now that the path was clear Jessica lifted Ruthie into her arms. It felt so good to have this contact with her daughter. Ruthie played with Jessica's hair pulling a few strands out from the pony tail.

"It's bath time so let's get you cleaned up."

Jessica followed Kilgrave with Ruthie in her arms and when she got to the stairs she realized the dress was a little too long. "Um…Kilgrave."

He turned around and saw that Jessica's foot stepped on her own dress. "Need some help?"

"Nope, hold on." Jessica held onto Ruthie with one hand while the other took the extra fabric and tucked it into her underwear. Not the most dignified look but she wasn't letting go of Ruthie for anything.

With that dilemma averted they made their way to the bathroom. The nanny was just finishing filling the baby bath for them in the tub then she left.

Jessica wasn't sure what to do here.

"You need to let her down so we can change her."

Once again the obvious seemed to have averted her attention and she was once again reminded how out of her element she was.

"Oh, yes." She placed Ruthie on the floor and Kilgrave started to help Ruthie with her clothes.

Jessica gave Kilgrave a very odd look. He looked at what he was doing as if he was doing something wrong. "What is it?"

"You really are a father."

"It took some getting used to." Kilgrave picked up Ruthie and placed her into the bath.

"Squee whale!" Ruthie shouted when she pointed to a toy whale. Kilgrave took it off the side of the tub and handed it to Ruthie who instantly played with it pushing it under the water and back up again.

"One of her favorite bath toys." He rolled up her sleeves and got the shampoo.

"Please let me." Jessica knelt down next to Kilgrave and took the bottle from Kilgrave. "Just a small amount right?"

"Yes, there you go."

Jessica rubbed in the shampoo forgetting that she had to wet the hair. Kilgrave poured some water over Ruthie's head and Jessica started to massage the shampoo in the fine hair.

When there was enough of a lather Kilgrave poured water over her head and made sure to keep the soap from running into Ruthie's eyes.

Jessica was handed a small wash cloth and some soap and she started to clean Ruthie who was still playing with the whale.

"Whoa!" Jessica was startled when Ruthie squeezed the whale and it let out a loud squeak.

Everyone started laughing including Ruthie who gave the loudest laugh of them all. "Squee whale happy."

By that time it was time for Ruthie to get out of the bath. Kilgrave had the towel ready and brought her to her bedroom.

He dried her off and got a training diaper on her.

"The third drawer down are her night time clothes. Pick something out." He said naturally as if this was routine.

Jessica went to the drawer and took a minute. She saw a little night dress that had flowers on it the same color when she was in the park with Ruthie.

Kilgrave took the item of clothing and dressed Ruthie noticing the choice. It wasn't worn much as the weather was getting colder but he wasn't going to tell Jessica it wasn't the best choice. He would turn up the heat if needed and add a blanket if it was too cold. This was the first item of clothing Jessica chose her their daughter.

He placed Ruthie in the crib.

Ruthie yawned and went to sleep. Jessica looked down at her daughter but was gently pulled away by Kilgrave's hand on her shoulder.

"She'll wake up in about 10 minutes and if you are here she'll be up for hours wanting to play."

Jessica nodded and left the room.

It was now that Jessica realized that she wasn't sure what to do with herself. There was no distraction for her and she had no work. Was she supposed to go to her room or have a conversation with the man she still wanted to hurt?

Kilgrave could see the awkwardness with Jessica and decided to take some pity on her. "If you want to go out and play hero by all means do so. You are not a prisoner here."

"I'm still drugged you a-hole."

He walked down the hall. "If you are going to use that language step away from our daughter's door."

Jessica followed him away from Ruthie's door still wondering what to do with herself and decided it was a good time as any to get more info on the group that was now a threat.

"So what are you going to do about that group that turned you into a serial rapist?"

So much for a normal family evening.

"We wait for them to strike first."

"That's your plan?"

"Yes, they have no legal means to get to me. They are the villains and they usually attack first."

"Wow, that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"Said by the woman who can throw a truck through wall but spends her time taking pictures of cheating spouses."

"I never asked for my ability!"

"Neither did I!"

"I never asked you to walk into my life and ruin it!"

"I never asked you to walk into my life and change it!" Kilgrave was shaking. "I was fine with shagging and spending other people's money. I was fine with living outside the confines of society while enjoying the fruits of other people's labor. Then you come along and challenged me, changed my whole perspective on things. You fought back, even under my control you were the first to truly fight back and not want to control me in turn."

Jessica was calm now but she wasn't going to be swayed. "That's called growing up. I need a drink." She turned away to head to her room but saw the liquor tray in the living room and entered it. "You have a liquor tray? I thought that went out in the 70's. My gain though." She reached for the crown royal when a hand took hold of her wrist.

She attempted to pull out of Kilgrave's grip but realized that she was still drugged. "You won't be getting drunk off of anything other than what is provided for you in your room. If you run out then you don't get to see Ruthie until I decide to supply you with more of that horrid cheap Gin."

Jessica tried to pull away again and that only earned his other hand going to the back of her head pulling on her hair. "Let go of me."

"I don't want to and you will put up with this 'abuse' as you call it as you love our daughter more than you hate my eccentricities." He pulled her into a kiss that she did her best to fight against.

His lips were demanding and his hands fought with her as he began to tear the dress from her shoulders. She screamed in his mouth and that only encouraged him further. Now the dress was at her hips with her bra the only barrier to her chest. He pulled it up exposing her beautiful chest and a hand moved in to take over what he saw as his.

Jessica had tears in her eyes and she had to fight back. She kneed him the groin and he let her go but not for long enough for her to escape. He grabbed her dress and she fell to the floor. She was pulled back and he was on top of her and tore at her underwear and placed a hand between her legs.

"No, Kilgrave please!"

"You deserve it after what you have done!"

"I'm not one of those women! I'm not here to torture you! I'm Jessica the one you gave you a daughter you want to protect more than anything!"

Kilgrave stopped his motions and removed his hands from between her legs. He saw the pain in her eyes and what he was about to do to her. More than anything he wanted her to come to him, want him. He had to stop so he pulled himself off of her and he leaned against the sofa on the floor. "I'm sorry Jessica. You are not one of them."

Jessica pulled her bra over her breasts again and tried to cover herself with as much of her torn dress as she could.

"When I hurt you this afternoon I brought up more than just some memories didn't I?"

He nodded his head. "Every fiber in my body wants to fuck you right now but I don't want to rape you. You are not one of them."

Jessica moved toward the cart again.

"Please don't drink Jessica. I want to see you sober. Yell and curse my name all you want. Ruthie needs her mother present."

The clock on the mantle chimed eight times. It was too early to stay in and go to sleep. "I'm hungry as we never got around to eating. It was all about Ruthie. I want you to take me out and show me you can be civilized and not use your ability the whole evening. I'm choosing my outfit and you will be ready to leave when I get back downstairs."

She walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

Kilgrave stood up with a smirk on his face. He loved the fact he could still be surprised by her.

Thirty minutes later Jessica came downstairs in black jeans, a white top with her burgundy leather jacket. Her hair was down and she was ready to leave the house.

He much preferred a dress but he wasn't going to pass up dinner when it was her idea.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."


	19. Chapter 19

Ok everyone. This story will dive into some cannon issues with a few of the Marvel worlds. I am just enjoying my time writing and I hope you all are enjoying reading.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19

Jessica was surprised with the chosen venue. The restaurant was attached to a club that Jessica had to admit had good music. Despite all her efforts to dislike the evening she was actually enjoying herself. The food was very good and Kilgrave behaved himself.

"Do you want anything else?" The waitress approached the table. Jessica saw that she was rather beautiful and the very type that Kilgrave would take to the hotel after dinner.

"The check would be great."

"Alright, I'll have that to you shortly."

He gave Jessica a look. "See I can be nice when I want to be."

"Leave her a nice tip too. I saw the way you were looking at her."

That earned Kilgrave a look. "And why would you care how I looked at another woman?"

Shit. No, there was no way she was jealous. Jessica realized what she just admitted to. "I don't. It's just women don't like being..."

"Adored, showed that their work in looking nice is appreciated?" He leaned in holding her to him. "Admit it, you enjoy your time with me and the attention I give you."

Jessica wanted to tell him he was wrong but she knew that she did enjoy things recently despite everything. She was about to protest but the waitress arrived with a the check.

Kilgrave paid in cash and the waitress was wowed by the tip. "Thank you! Um, here's my number if you need anything else."

Jessica rolled her eyes. Kilgrave looked back at her with a look that said 'see I don't need to use my ability'.

He held Jessica around her waist and they headed to the dance floor in the club. He was possessive of her and held her too him as he watched other men look at her.

Jessica wasn't sure how she felt at the moment being so close to him. She had no idea when she got used to the idea of him touching her again. At her childhood home she all but ripped his arm off for trying to touch her shoulder. Now he seemed to be able to get close to her whenever he wanted and she put up very little if any resistance.

The beats of music went through her chest and she could smell Kilgrave's expensive cologne surrounding her. Then memories came back to her when she was on the dance floor with him as he held her in the same manner over a year ago. Images of what he made her do came back to her and she found that it was getting harder to breath.

Jessica pushed him away and looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear as she shook her head. Kilgrave return her look with confusion as he had no idea what had happened.

Jessica ran from the dance floor with Kilgrave following her. She ran through one of the exits that led to a side ally and threw up. All the memories of what had happened over the year hit her. It was then she realized she blocked out a few events. It was one where she for the first time witnessed Kilgrave order someone indirectly to kill themselves.

"Jessica?" He ran out the door and saw Jessica leaning against the adjacent building sitting a few feet from what was obviously her vomit.

"Don't come near me." She stood up and was on defense.

He had no idea what had changed in her persona but he was starting to figure it out. "One of your memories of me from our previous time together?" He said mockingly.

"Fuck you. You speak about how you got so damaged but you refuse to see the damage you did to others. You say you love me but you never ask how your actions affected me. Because you DON'T CARE!"

He stepped forward and Jessica backed away. "I know I hurt you. I see that and I am doing my best to make up for it. I am not going to ever be the man you need me to be."

"Then I don't want you."

Kilgrave knew the words were thrown out to harm him but they told him that she was willing to give him a chance. There was hope there and he saw it all begin to unravel. "Was there a time that you did?"

"I honestly don't know. It's just that you are the only man that ever stayed in my life long enough to know what deodorant I like to use."

Alright he would take that as a point on his side. "Right Guard because you can't allow yourself to smell like a woman."

Jessica was about to say something smart but she was distracted when something hit her neck. She pulled out a small dart. She looked at Kilgrave but fell to the ground before she could say anything to him.

Kilgrave looked in the direction where the dart came from and saw a woman walk toward him. Before he could give an order he was pinned against the wall and his mouth and lips were forced closed. The woman dressed in business attire held out her hand.

"No, I don't think so. I'm in no mood to follow any of your orders." A couple of goons walked up behind her. He dropped her hand but Kilgrave was still held in place.

He tried to resist but he was not able to speak as his jaw and lips were sealed. He sent out muffled commands but they were useless.

"Take her to the car. I get the feeling she will be pleased to be removed from Kilgrave's presence. Make sure she is secure as we have no idea what he has instructed her to do."

Kilgrave struggled as he watched as Jessica was taken away.

"Oh did I take your toy?" The woman approached Kilgrave with a mocking smile on her face. "Well I'm sure you will play plenty to get her back. You can have her but you will have to give up your daughter in return."

She stepped a little closer and looked directly into Kilgrave's eyes. "You never cared about your children before. There's about thirty of us from what I've been told. Most are living normal lives. Some of us though, are doing so much more. My mother is a mutant and her ability came about when she discovered she was going to be a single teenage mom at the age of 16. A teen mom and a mutant after being raped by you."

Kilgrave was thinking back and tried to remember shagging any teens about twenty something years ago.

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Oh don't bother trying to remember who she was. You really don't care and we are not going to have a family reunion." She pulled out a business card and placed it in Kilgrave's chest pocket. "When you are ready to relinquish your parental rights to the old man you will get Jessica Jones back."

She lifted her hand up and pulled Kilgrave from the wall only to slam him against it.

Kilgrave woke up and looked up at the limited view of the sky. The sun was going to rise in another couple of hours. He slowly got up and called his driver to pick him up.

He didn't bother to go to his house but to Trish's. "Cancel your show today, Jessica has been taken. I'll be there shortly."

19-19-19-19-19-19-19

Trish was filled in on everything save for the fact that he was attacked by one of his supposed children he left behind.

"How did they know where to find you?"

"They have excellent resources, far better than any computer system. They have mutants working for them."

This sent a chill down Trish's spine. She knew about mutant's as they have been in the media but don't involve themselves with world wide politics unless necessary. The Avengers team has taken on the front lines for anything other worldly while mutant's took the fight on a much less planetary scale.

"You don't seem to like mutants." It was an observation.

"They don't like me. I am a science experiment went wrong while they are all organic." Kilgrave rolled his eyes. "Now, pack a suitcase as you are moving in with me. I want you close as I can't protect you here."

Trish obeyed the order and started to pack what she considered items that most suited her. She knew very well forcing her to live with him was about protecting his secrets than anything else.

She was finished packing within the hour. Kilgrave was too busy speaking to his surveillance people to think about how long she took.

"Your show will resume next week. It will film at the house as I'll have all the equipment sent over."

Trish only nodded and made her way to the car only to find that he was not going to join her on the way.

"Where is Kilgrave?" She asked the driver.

"I don't know Ms. Walker. He only told me to send you to the house and to inform you that you are not to leave the property unless he speaks with you directly."

"I understand." Trish took out her cell phone and began to make a call. "Yes, it's me. Look there has been a change of plans. You need to look for anything on camera for my sister. I'll send you the address where she was taken from...no it's best that you don't. Just send the information. It's all about keeping Ruthie safe. Jessica is tough...yes of course." Trish hung up the phone and placed it in her bag.

She noticed the driver watching her the whole time and listening in. "If you must know I was trying to get any information from my informants about Jessica's disappearance. I know you spy on me for him."

The driver nodded and looked away pleased that she knew her place and wouldn't get him into any trouble.

Kilgrave arrived shortly after Trish and informed her that she was going to stay in his room. Trish saw the room that screamed Jessica and shuddered to think what he tried to do to her while she was here.

"You know me well enough by now to know what will displease me. I'll have more of your things sent over from your apartment." Kilgrave said casually as if this was a normal thing to do.

"Alright."

"I need some sleep as I am sure you do as well considering how early I woke you up."

Trish wanted to say that she was far too worried to be sleepy but she knew that it was Kilgrave's rare polite moments when he wanted to have a body next to him when he slept.

"Can I get cleaned up before we sleep?"

"Yes, of course." He motioned to where the bathroom was and left her alone.

In the bathroom Trish undressed and took a quick shower but didn't wash her hair. She pinned it up to keep it dry. Once done and dried off she got into bed where he was waiting for her.

He pulled her to him and quickly went to sleep. She was surprised as he usually taunts her or molests her in some fashion before falling asleep. Trish wanted to keep thinking of her sister and what was happening to her but she knew that staying awake would be of no use to her. She closed her eyes and did her best to calm her thoughts and fall back to sleep again.

19-19-19-19-19-19-19

When Jessica woke up she found herself in a cell not much different than one she placed Kilgrave in not long ago. The difference was there was no water and she had a comfortable looking bed.

She was getting really tired of being drugged and wanted to speak with the person responsible with her fists in their face.

"Hey assholes! I'm awake now so let's get to the conversation part of this bullshit!"

About five minutes later Jessica watched as the old man she met in the limo enter the room outside her cell and sit in a rather comfortable chair. She noticed a head piece on the table next to it. This, he placed in his ear and hit a button on it.

"Good afternoon Jessica Jones. I do apologize for the arrangement but I am not sure if you are under Kilgrave's influence or not. Information in that area was a little fuzzy and I don't want any lose ends considering the strength that you possess."

"There is a thing called a phone. All you had to do was call and ask for confirmation."

The old man laughed and he crossed his legs. Jessica hated him. Kilgrave had the same mannerisms and even dressed like the old man. Then she looked closer and really saw his face. "Would I be crazy to take an educated guess that you are Kilgrave's grandfather?"

"Very good Ms. Jones. Not many have made that connection."

"So are you maternal or paternal linage?"

"Maternal. Now I'd like to formally introduce myself. My name is Mr. Patrick Bennett and I have sought to help the human race develop skills only known to exist in mutants."

Jessica shook her head and wondered when she would ever get away from this world of superpowers and those that seek them out. All she wanted was a normal life.

"Was Kilgrave your first successful transition from normal to freak?"

"Come now there is no use for such terms. How about from normal to extraordinary. You have to admit that Kilgrave is a very interesting man. So much power and yet he whores it all away."

"Not like he had a choice in that department."

That earned her a laugh from Bennett. "Ah yes the torture story of how he became a rapist."

"It seems both you and him have story telling in common."

Jessica wondered if the old bastard had any powers of his own and she had the feeling that he didn't. Or at least not the kind that came with a comic book name or spandex costume.

Bennett took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Those things give you cancer."

"Not for me. I'm getting close to 120 years old my dear."

He let that information sink in and Jessica looked at him again in depth. He didn't look any older than a man in his seventies. "Kilgrave inherited his ability to heal from you. Why didn't anything pass to his mother?"

"Who said it didn't? She didn't live long enough for you to ask. Her ability wasn't in mind control or healing. It was something else she inherited from me."

Jessica wasn't going to take the bait and decided to pull up a chair and sit down. The man seemed interested in having a conversation.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"For her to grow up with others like herself. Kilgrave will damage her and you know it."

Jessica scoffed. "Said by the man who turned Kilgrave into a rapist."

Bennett finished his cigarette and extinguished the butt with his shoe on the floor. "I know you are curious as to the power his mother had well I'll show you."

Jessica saw some vents open allowing air between them to exchange and within minutes Jessica teared up and started to scream as vivid memories of Kilgrave entered her mind. The mental and physical pain was felt as if it was fresh. She fell to the floor and held herself trying to get the images out of her head. Soon they passed but she was shaken as they felt all to real.

"My daughter never wanted to use her power. Sad really, such a waste." He stood up and walked from the room.

Jessica didn't stand up but tried to hold herself together and tried to come to terms with the fact that she was once again trapped by a man that wanted to possess her for her abilities.


	20. Chapter 20

The story ark changes again. Hope you are all enjoying reading this story. I am now placing my Jessica Jones works on AO3. This story along with another of mine will be posted there as well.

20-20-20-20-20-20

The sound of a door opening caught Jessica's attention. The smell of food filled the air and Jessica cursed her stomach for betraying her.

"It smells better than I thought it would."

"Believe it or not you are not a prisoner here. These are just precautions. We really could benefit one another."

Jessica recognized her as the lawyer type she met before that gave her a sour taste in her mouth. "Sorry don't like to work with bitches unless I really have to."

"Well when your father is Kilgrave the cards are stacked against you I'm afraid. Being a bitch is what keeps you alive. I'm sure you can respect that. Although I can't add 'cheap drunk' to my resume like yourself." She placed the food in a compartment for Jessica to get without being about to reach outside.

"I assume you have a name unless you want me to call you bitch from now on. I'm really cool with that."

"Lucy Hawthorne and yes I have earned the title of bitch. Have to be these days when you are a mutant or even those with special abilities like yourself."

Jessica took the food and lifted the tray. "Hamburger and home cut fries. Have to say it's a lot better than the food I fed Kilgrave when I caged his ass."

"I heard about that. My mother would have paid a mint to witness Kilgrave beg for mercy." She placed her hands on her hips and gave Jessica a smile. "I can't wait to see him caged."

"Why do you hate him so much? You don't even know him."

"Why do you not hate him so much? You know him very well." Lucy fired back. "To answer your question I've worked with and found so many of his children left behind and the broken women he raped. I don't need to have met him to know he needs to die. It's the only thing my great grandfather disagree on. He wants to impregnate women again using Kilgrave."

Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Bennett is insane."

"I won't argue that."

"Why do you work for him?" It was a genuine question.

"Why do you keep Kilgrave alive? We have the same motivation Jessica."

"Ruthie."

"Glad we understand one another. Now I'll leave you to enjoy your meal."

20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Kilgrave woke and gave orders to Trish. "Make sure that Ruthie is safe above all else. Her safety is more important than your life."

Trish nodded and didn't say another word. Kilgrave barked orders and left the house in a near rage. Nothing was found on surveillance as the cameras went fuzzy each time the car Jessica was in went by them.

All that did was allow him to track where she was taken. This would cost him a lot of money to the point where he would not be able to recover financially and lose whatever contract he had with the city. He was going to leave anyway and take Jessica and Ruthie with him to England.

"Is everything ready. This is a rescue mission, do not under any circumstances engage with anyone unless you know you have a guaranteed death shot."

Kilgrave knew that he was rushing things but he couldn't allow the old bastard more time to plan. He was so close to getting everything he wanted and now it was all falling apart.

"Sir, understood but what about Ms. Jones?"

Kilgrave knew what they were asking. "She is very strong and will survive what we throw at the place."

A shot was fired and the roof of the factory was demolished instantly. Troops went in and he was impressed by the skill of the mercenaries that he hired. This was far too organized for his liking and it would draw too much attention to him but it had to be done.

The woman who called herself his daughter was spotted and he looked to an agent next to him. "You know what to do."

He grabbed Kilgrave's arm and slowly walked toward the building. "Whatever you do you can't talk or make too much noise. Once we are done you are not to contact me again."

"Yes, fine."

Kilgrave paid a heavy price for a mutant's ability. There were a few that had no issues selling their skills and he had to pay a very high price for this one. He was able to walk in past everyone including his supposed daughter.

He knew the set up of the place as these labs were in the same design in every location. They were of a simple design and were usually placed in old factories in order to set up and leave in a very short amount of time. Kilgrave gently led the way so the mutant would keep him hidden from view and sound.

His luck wouldn't last as infrared was used and an alarm sounded. That was new.

"Dammit, hurry this way!" Kilgrave ran towards the cells he was sure Jessica would be in. A few guards approached him. "The one on my left shoot the other guy."

The guard did as he was told.

"Now take me to Jessica Jones."

The guard did as asked and Kilgrave was pleased to find Jessica in one of the cells.

Jessica stood up with a very surprised look on her face. She screamed. "Get out! It's a trap they want you!"

Before Kilgrave could react his mouth was forcibly shut. He turned around and found that the same woman had his mutant worker held against the wall.

"Hello father. I see you came for her. Very predictable of you."

Kilgrave tried to pry his lips apart to get a single order out but that only ended up with his hands being forced behind his head. Kilgrave's eyes went wide when Bennett entered the room shortly after.

"On his knees Lucy."

Kilgrave was forced to kneel with his hands behind his head and his mouth and lips sealed closed. He fought with every fiber in his being to get free. All that was heard was heavy breathing through his nose and muffled sounds that could possibly be curse words.

Jessica had enough and did her best to pound through the glass but that only earned her a glance in her direction from Bennett and she was once again in a world of nightmares and she stopped.

Bennett approached Kilgrave and got on one knee to look him in the face. A hand went up and combed through the younger man's hair and then down his neck. Kilgrave closed his eyes not wanting to enjoy the touch. "I know I was too hard on you last time and for that I have made changes in how things will be done. Catching you was so easy. Even after all these years you never think ahead unless it's to serve your basic selfish needs. That Trish Walker of yours is a very intelligent woman and I take it you never asked her how to legally get in here."

The sound of a smack resounded in the room. Kilgrave's lip was now bleeding. "That is for running away. A week in a cell would be good to work you back in again."

Kilgrave screamed and looked at Jessica who was curled up trying to fight off the nightmare Kilgrave in her head.

"I think the cell opposite her's will do. Some additional humiliation would do him good." Bennett released Jessica from her mental prison. "Do wake up and enjoy the show Ms. Jones. I think you'll enjoy it after everything he has put you through."

Jessica watched as a guard cut off all of Kilgrave's clothes. He was stripped naked and left kneeling on the ground fully exposed. It was very painful watching this. She wanted Kilgrave to suffer but not like this. Now she felt truly guilty for what she did to him the other day. He was going to suffer a week of this unless she got him out of here somehow.

The only thing in Kilgrave's eyes was pure anger when he looked at Bennett. In return Bennett looked back and Kilgrave went wide eyes and started to give a muffled scream. He face scrunched up in pain and tears ran down his face.

"Leave him alone! You've done enough you old bastard!"

Bennett turned to Jessica with surprise on his face. "So you have feelings for sodding git. Well this should interesting." He turned his attention to the guard that removed Kilgrave's clothes. "Take him to the cell I mentioned."

Kilgrave had something akin to a mask placed over his mouth that kept his jaw shut and his lips closed. Once that was in place Kilgrave was taken from the room.

The mutant that was being held against the wall was shot by Bennett. "Have someone clean this up Lucy."

Bennett left the room followed by Lucy.

Jessica could only watch as they left and saw the man that was shot slide down the wall leaving a train of blood from where he was shot in the head.

A noise interrupted her thoughts as windows opened on one side of her cell. Kilgrave was thrown into his own onto a made up mattress on the floor. The guard left quickly as possible as Kilgrave made quick work of the mask and threw it against the wall.

Jessica could hear everything.

"Kilgrave?"

He turned around and saw Jessica stare at him.

"Take it all in. You will get to see me suffer for everything you think I did to you."

20-20-20-20-20-20-20

Four days had passed and Jessica saw the torture Kilgrave went through. She saw Kilgrave when he was cruel but never had he gone to this level.

Jessica Jones had forgiven Kilgrave for everything he had done to her. Bennett's influence to cause nightmares no longer had the effect on her it once did. It made her uncomfortable but no longer reduced her to shambles. This though, she made sure to keep secret from him. Just as Kilgrave kept secret from her that he could no longer control her.

The first day Kilgrave seemed sightly uncomfortable with not being touched. He was agitated and rubbed his arms and legs a lot. Jessica didn't pay much attention as she was working on how to get out of this cell.

The second day Kilgrave was tied to the mattress and given a massage much like she had done but it was slower and she could visibly see the muscles in his chest, torso and legs go into spasm. He wasn't able to scream as he had the mask on to protect the naked woman who tortured him.

Jessica turned away and started crying realizing she did the very same thing to him and for a bit enjoyed his suffering. Now that memory filled her with guilt.

The third day Kilgrave was tied down and was screaming for touch.

"Please, I need to be touched. Anyone!" He pulled against his binds even though they cut into his wrist and ankles. "I'll do what you want just end this!"

Jessica saw the confident man get reduced to tears and sobs as his body continued to spasm. He was beyond tired but he was not able to get much sleep as he was not able to relax enough for the spasms to stop.

Today was the worst she had ever seen him. He just shook now, twitching from time to time and didn't seem to know if anyone was around or not.

Jessica had enough and used all her strength to smash through the glass that separated them. It took three powerful blows and she was through. She knew she didn't have much time so she kissed him with her hands pressing and massaging his shoulders and chest.

Kilgrave took in the kiss and did his best to reach for her with his bound arms. She held onto his forearms caressing them with her powerful fingers. Then she took off her top and bra an laid on top of him giving him even more skin contact.

Tears ran down his face as his body was starting to relax.

"Please go to sleep, get some rest. Please." Jessica said quietly. She held him and pressed herself into him as much as she could. She tore apart one of the restraints on one arm and he held onto her with what was left of his strength. "That's it, it's alright."

Five minutes had passed and Kilgrave fell asleep. Three guards were outside Kilgrave's cell followed by Bennett.

"Now, now Jessica. You are ruining my plans. Come out and be a good young woman and allow us to place restraints on you."

Jessica hesitated and looked at Kilgrave for a moment to make sure he was asleep. She then slowly got up and put on her bra and top and exited the cell.

"That's very good."

Before the guards could get a hold of her she threw Bennett across the room throwing the guards on top of him. She made quick work of them knocking them out with a kick to the head each.

Bennett tried to use his power on her but it did little good.

"Yeah no longer works. Kilgrave is forgiven!" She punched Bennett in the face then as hard as she could in the crown jewels. Bennett passed out instantly. "I know I'm supposed to respect my elders but...you know you earned that."

Jessica entered the cell and removed Kilgrave's binds and wrapped him in a bed sheet. She carried him out of the cell only to find the exit blocked by Lucy.

"I may not like the old bastard but Ruthie isn't here so Kilgrave stays. You can't harm me if you are not able to reach me."

Jessica placed Kilgrave on the floor and got into fighting mode.

"I see so you enjoyed the fact he got tortured in such a manner."

"You think I would watch my naked father suffer? I'm messed up but not to that degree."

Lucy threw Jessica against the outside wall of the cell. She took out a knife. "I should cut Kilgrave's name into your skin just to remind you that you allowed yourself to be his victim."

Just as she was about to cut into Jessica's arm she was prevented.

"Don't use your powers on anyone and don't cut Jessica."

Lucy turned and saw Kilgrave awake on the floor. "Let Jessica go."

Lucy obeyed him and she stood in fear now that she was powerless.

Jessica wasn't going to waste time on banter and knocked Lucy to the ground, sending a couple of teeth into the cell where Jessica tossed her. She closed the door and it locked automatically.

"We have to go now!"

Kilgrave tried to stand and in frustration just tossed him over her shoulder and bolted for the exit.

Everything seemed calm as no alarm was sounded. Jessica could only assume that Bennett ended the alarm when he arrived with two guards. That was overconfidence and Jessica was happy that it was working in her favor. There were too many people for her to carry him out the main entrance but the rafters of place had some skylights. They would have to do. She jumped up smashing through them landing on the roof of the factory.

She carried Kilgrave a few yards from the window and looked for a means to get them away.

That's when the alarms sounded. "Alright, the hard way and stealing a vehicle. How are Kilgrave's guys not here and why didn't they send in more when he was captured?"

Jessica waited and jumped down with Kilgrave on top of a van. Two people got out and started to fire at her. She hot skimmed by a bullet but she knocked that driver out and threw the gun he had at the head of the other guy. This was so not what she was hoping to do. Some hero she was turning out to be. She so had to learn martial arts stuff. This punching and throwing crap was getting old.

Jessica pulled Kilgrave off the roof of the van and threw him in the back. This brought back memories.

She sped off and had a few other vehicles follow her.

There was a cell phone in the car and she was shocked it was not password locked. "Thank goodness for the stupid." She called Trish. "Yeah I got out with Kilgrave. We are leaving the...wait can you track this phone?...awesome I'll see you soon."

She left the phone on and concentrated on getting as far away from the cars as possible. Kilgrave was tossed side to side and she knew he was going to have more than a few bruises after this joy ride from hell.

Ten minutes later three cars and a van drove past them and the cars behind them were halted. A car stopped and Jessica recognized one of the drivers. "He's in back. We have to go. Why were more people not sent to get us?"

"We were not given orders to do so. You know we can't go beyond what is asked."

Jessica nodded and realized Kigrave thought he was going to win either way. Stupid overconfident asshole.

The driver ordered two other guys to retrieve Kilgrave and get him in the car. Jessica was ushered in the back seat with him.

"Listen I know you won't understand but you need to tie him down to his bed. I'll explain later. He is not in his right mind at the moment. I know you won't let me harm him. This needs to be done."

Jessica helped get Kilgrave to his room and helped bind him to the bed.

"Where is Trish?"

"Come this way Ms. Jones."

She was let to a guest room where Trish was in bed and in a lot of obvious pain.

"Oh my God Trish!"

"I'm alright but Ruthie is gone."

Jessica was about to flip out but Trish took hold of Jessica's hand. "Jessica she is safe. I am the reason she isn't here."


End file.
